Timetraveller
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Auf Grund eines Computerfehlers, werden Fayt, Sophia, Nel und Albel 25 Jahre in die Vergangenheit versetzt.
1. Verheerender Programmierfehler

Verheerender Programmierfehler

Langsam schob sich die Sonne durch den wolkenverhangenden Morgenhimmel. Das schlechte Wetter der letzten Tage schien vergessen. Das Leben in Peterny schien wieder aufzublühen, die Menschen verließen ihre Häuser und gingen wieder ihren täglichen Beschäftigungen nach, da durch den Sturm, der aus Richtung Greeton kam, die meisten gezwungen hatte, in ihren Häusern zu bleiben. Unter diesen Leuten befanden sich auch Fayt und seine Freunde. Noch etwas müde, doch bereit für den heutigen Tag schoben sie sich durch die jetzt vollgeworden Straßen.

Fayt selbst schien dieses Gedränge nichts auszumachen, doch einige aus seiner Gruppe sahen dies anders, zum Beispiel Albel und Nel. Die beiden hatten große Mühe, nicht von den andren abgehängt zu werden.

Sie wären lieber im Sturm weiter gewandert, als sich von diesen Menschenmassen zerquetschen zu lassen. Vor allem für Albel war diese Drängelei die größte Qual. Er mochte es, wenn es etwas ruhiger war, doch so wurde er bei jedem zweiten Schritt angerempelt und andauernd von irgendwelchen Fremden begafft. Dies entweder daran, dass sie über seinen schlechten Ruf bescheid wussten, schließlich ist er Albel the Wicked, stärkster Schwertkämpfer in Aryglyph und Kommandant der Black-Brigade oder es lag an seiner Kleidung. Denn diese war nicht gerade unauffällig.

Doch Albel wollte sich jetzt keine Gedanken darüber machen woran es lag, er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Stadt raus. Nel, die sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, bekam dies natürlich alles mit, und stimmte stillschweigend zu, auch für sie waren diese Menschenansammlungen nichts. Gegenüber Albel, hatte sie aber nicht mit so einem schlechten Ruf zu kämpfen. Sie war schließlich einer der besten Spioninnen der Crimson-Blade aus Aquios. Und da sie sich auf Aquios-Gebiet befand, brauchte sie sich nicht vor irgendwelchen Feindangriffen in acht zu nehmen. Im Gegensatz zu Albel, der hier kein gerngesehener Gast war. Manchmal schien sie einen Fluch von Albel zu vernehmen, wie Maggots oder Worms, doch das störte sie nicht und so drängelte sie sich weiter voran.

Fayt, Cliff, Maria und Sophia waren nun schon kurz vor dem Ausgang, als sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht komplett waren. Also beschließen sie hier auf die anderen zu warten.

"Müssen die unbedingt jetzt einen Stadtbummel machen!" Cliff der große blonde Klausianer lehnte sich an eine nahe liegende Wand und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich glaube kaum, Cliff," meinte Maria, die blauhaarige Leiterin von Quark. " Sie sind nicht die Typen für so etwas." "Stimmt genau!", stimmten Fayt und Sophia ein.

Cliff war nicht der Typ, der zum Warten gemacht wurde, am liebsten wäre er zurückgelaufen, doch wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich nur verfehlt. Also musste er sich Wohl oder Übel in Geduld üben.

Doch das war nicht mehr nötig, da sie in diesem Moment aus der Menge auftauchten.

Etwas erleichtert darüber, das sie es doch noch geschafft hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Anderen. "Was habt ihr denn gemacht? Ihr wisst doch das wir es eilig haben." Cliff grinste zu ihnen hinüber.

"Wenn dieser Maggot nicht die Klappe hält, werde ich dafür sorgen, das er für immer schweigt!" , knurrte Albel, doch außer Nel und Fayt hörte es niemand. "Hört mal", griff Maria ein, " es ist jetzt wirklich keine zeit zum Streiten. Ihr wisst doch, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu den Mosel Ruinen, sonst wird Luther hier alles zerstören!"

Sie wussten das die Lage ernst war und so gingen sie weiter.

Nach einiger Drängelei konnten sie Peterny endlich verlassen.

Der weg nach Surferio ist nicht sonderlich schwer zu bewältigen, doch dadurch das die Executenors sich überall eingenistet hatten, konnte diese Reise zu einer richtigen Tortur werden. Fayt ,Cliff und Albel wurden vorausgeschickt um den Anderen den Weg freizumachen, zum schaden von Cliff, der es eigentlich etwas ruhiger angehen wollte. Sie benötigten den ganzen Tag sich durch die Monsterhorden zu schlagen.

Am frühen Abend erreichten sie Surferio.

Sie entschieden sich nicht weiter zu gehen, da sie in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung sowieso nicht mehr weit gekommen wären.

Maria und Sophia gingen zum Rasthaus um die Reservierungen zu erledigen, Cliff schleppte Fayt und Nel zum nächsten Gasthaus und Albel entschied sich diesem ganzen Trubel zu entgehen und ging alleine los.

"Ich bin ziemlich nervös..." sprach Sophia, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Maria. "Wieso?" Sophia schien etwas überrascht, da sie nicht mit Maria Aufmerksamkeit gerechnet hatte. " Du solltest dir nicht solche Sorgen machen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Sophias Schulter. " Du musst nur mehr an dich und deine Freunde glauben." "Ja, vielleicht hast du recht."

Und so gingen sie weiter, aus der Ferne konnten sie schon die Lichter des Rasthauses erkennen. Es war ein neu gebautes Gebäude, das vor kurzem seine Tore geöffnet hatte und darüber waren die beiden sehr erleichtert. Schließlich mussten sie damals immer bei dieser alten Frau übernachten, die sie abends immer mit ihren Geschichten gelangweilt hatte. Jetzt brauchten sie sich darüber keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.

Bei Cliff und den anderen ging es ebenso ruhig zu. Jeder hatte sich etwas zu Essen bestellt, aber natürlich wurden Maria und Sophia nicht vergessen. Ihr Essen wurde vorbestellt, so dass, wenn sie hierher kämen, etwas warmes zu essen bekamen. " Sollten wir für Albel nicht auch etwas bestellen?" unterbrach Fayt die Beiden. "Wieso?" fragte Cliff, der ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht leiden konnte. Für ihn war er noch immer der Feind, auf den es aufzupassen gilt. Dies war wahrscheinlich auch der grund dafür, das Fayt ihm bis heute noch nichts über sein nächtliches Treffen mit Albel in Peterny erzählt hatte. " Außerdem", meinte Nel, " wissen wir doch gar nicht, ob er wirklich hierher kommt, um mit uns zu essen. Das bezweifle ich nämlich sehr." Sie hatten Recht, noch nie hatte Albel mit ihnen gegessen, geschweige ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihnen geführt. Scheinbar schien Fayt der einzige zu sein, der halbwegs gut mit ihm auskam. Er versuchte nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Sophia und Maria waren in der Zwischenzeit am Hotel angekommen.

Der Eingangsbereich war gut beheizt und vermittelte eine wohnliche Atmosphäre.

"Guten Abend, was kann ich für sie tun?" Die Frau hinter dem Tresen begrüßte sie freundlich. "Ich reservier uns ein paar Zimmer". Meinte Maria, "Warum schaust du dich nicht ein wenig um?" Mit diesem Satz verließ sie Sophia.

,Das ist eine gute Idee', dachte sie.

Die Treppe, die zur oberen Etage führte, war mit einem dunkelroten Teppich bedeckt, der sämtliche Schrittgeräusche verschluckte. An den Wänden waren Petroleumlampen angebracht, die bei jedem Windhauch zu flackern begannen.

Der Gang in der oberen Etage war eher schlicht gehalten. Am Ende konnte man den Speisesaal sehen, der jedoch gerade geschlossen war. Wahrscheinlich wurde gerade das Abendessen vorbereitet.

Eines der Zimmer stand offen und so nutzte sie die Chance um mal einen Eindruck der Inneneinrichtung des Zimmers zu bekommen.

Es war eine sehr wohnliche Einrichtung.

Die Betten standen am anderen Ende des Zimmer und an jeder Seite stand ein kleiner Nachtschrank. Auch gab es einen Tisch der mit Blumen geschmückt war.

,Hier lässt sich's leben!'

Mit diesem Gedanken verließ sie den Raum, um wieder nach unten zu gehen. Maria müsste mit den Reservierungen auch fertig sein.

Damit hatte sich recht, denn Maria stand am Fuße der Treppe und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben.

"Genug umgesehen?"

Sophia lächelte.

"Ja und glaub mir, die Zimmer sind traumhaft."

"Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt."

Sie lachten.

Dann verließen sie das Rasthaus, um sich mit Fayt und den Anderen zu treffen und um etwas zu Essen.

Fayt, Cliff und Nel hatten inzwischen ihre Mahlzeit beendet.

Jetzt saßen sie nur da, erzählten ein bisschen und warteten auf Maria und Sophia.

"Die lassen sich wieder richtig viel Zeit!", nörgelte Cliff, während er die weiblichen Gäste des Nachbartisches musterte.

" Sie werden sicher bald hier sein und außerdem möchte ich dich bitten die Mädchen dahinten nicht so anzustarren, die wollen sicher nichts von dir."

Nel grinste zu Cliff. Sie hatte ihn erwischt.

"Na, ihr amüsiert euch prächtig."

Maria und Sophia waren an der Tür aufgetaucht und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihnen.

Sofort wurde ihnen das vorbestellte Essen gebracht.

Der helle Schein des Mondes durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.

Albel hatte es sich auf einem Hügel bequem gemacht und sah zu den Sternen auf. Er genoss es.

Diese Ruhe wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen.

Eine Gruppe von Kindern rannte den Weg entlang.

Unterhalb des Hügel blieben sie stehen. Eines der Kinder sagte etwas, danach ließen sie ihn allein. Der kleine Menodix, der scheinbar der Anführer dieser Gruppe war, marschierte direkt auf Albel zu.

"Hey du! Gehörst du zu Fayts Begleitern?"

Ein Gefühl verriet Albel, das der Kleine nicht so freundlich war, wie er tat. Also ignorierte er ihn einfach.

"Hey, ich rede mit dir du Idiot!...Ups..."

Das reichte Albel, niemand sagte zu ihm einfach Idiot.

Er schnappte sich ihn an seinen Hosenträgern und warf ihn im hohen Bogen ins Wasser.

"Das...kannst...du...doch... nicht...machen!"

Schwerfällig paddelte er ans Ufer.

"Weißt du eigentlich wer ich bin?"

"Was interessiert's mich?"

Albel war bereit zu gehen, denn auch sein Magen schrie allmählich nach etwas zu Essen. Doch vorher brüllte der Kleine ihm noch etwas zu.

"Mein Name ist Roger S. Huxley. Merk dir den Namen gut, denn er wir dein Untergang sein!"

"Bah..."

Damit verließ er das Geschehen. Doch ins Rasthaus wollte er nicht.

Er wusste das man ihm nichts bestellt hatte, also ging er zum Gasthaus, dort müsste er etwas bekommen.

Glücklicherweise hatte er sich nicht zu weit davon entfernt.

Auch die anderen waren inzwischen auf dem Weg dorthin.

Die Müdigkeit hatte alle übermannt. Was kein Wunder war, schließlich hatten sie den ganzen Tag mit Kämpfen verbracht.

"Jetzt freu ich mich auf ein schönes warmes Bett!"

Fayt streckte sich kurz. Die Anderen stimmten ihm zu, Schlaf war das Einzige was sie jetzt brauchten.

Wie auch zuvor Maria und Sophia, betraten jetzt auch die Anderen den warmen Eingangsbereich. Doch ihr Blick wurde noch auf etwas anderes gelenkt.

Auf einem der bequemen Stühle saß Albel, er hatte die Arme verschränkt und sein Kopf hing etwas.

Kein Zweifel, er war eingeschlafen.

Cliff wollte eine Bemerkung machen, doch vorher wurde er von Fayt daran gehindert.

"Besser man bringt ihn in ein Bett, er kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier auf dem Stuhl schlafen." Sophia schaute sich etwas besorgt um.

"Warum nicht... Autsch!"

Zum zweiten mal traf Fayts Ellenbogen die Rippen von Cliff.

"Ist ja schon gut..."

Vorsichtig hob er Albel hoch.

Er war ein Leichtgewicht, etwas was er schon einmal erkannt hatte. Damals hatte er Albel zum Diplo getragen, als dieser von Biwig angeschossen wurde.

Sie machten sich zu ihren Zimmern auf. Maria hatte es so gelegt, dass Fayt, Cliff, Albel und Sophia, Nel und sie selbst ein Zimmer bekamen.

Cliff legt Albel in das Bett rechts außen, bevor er selbst erschöpft einschlief.

Sie wussten das es die letzte ruhige Nacht sein würde. Morgen würden sie Luther gegenüberstehen.

Gewinn oder Niederlage sollte das Schicksal ihrer Welten bestimmen.

Der Morgen kam schneller als erwartet.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten noch nicht mal das komplette Zimmer erhellt, da waren die ersten auch schon wieder wach. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt zum Schlafen gekommen waren, stand doch soviel auf dem Spiel.

Langsam erhob sich Fayt aus seinem Bett. Es schien das er der letzte war, der noch geschlafen hatte. Das Bett in dem Cliff geschlafen hatte war leer. Nur Albel stand an einem Spiegel und band sich die Haare zusammen.

Als er bemerkte, dass Fayt wach war, drehte er sich um grinste ihn hämisch an.

"Du hast dich also doch dazu entschieden, heute noch aufzustehen..."

Fayt verzichtete es einen Kommentar abzugeben, das Letzte was er gebrauchen konnte war am frühen Morgen schon irgendwelche Streitigkeiten auszufechten.

Albel war zwar sonst einer dieser Typen die gerne noch Salz in die Wunde rieben, doch diesmal hielt er sich damit zurück. Er schien zu spüren, dass Fayt jetzt keine Lust auf einen kleinen Streit zu haben schien.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Speisesaal, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten.

Maria und Nel hatten sich vorsichtshalber schon mal um Cliff gekümmert. Wie sie ihn kannten, würde er wieder den ganzen Morgen über Albel herziehen, weil dieser in der Eingangshalle eingeschlafen war.

Und das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten, war das Albel das ganze Rasthaus in Schutt und Asche legte, während er Cliff verfolgte.

So ging das Frühstück an diesem Morgen sehr ruhig von statten.

"Seit ihr fertig?", rief Nel zu den Anderen, als sie ihr Reisegepäck überprüfte.

"Ich glaub schon..." Fayt schaute zu den Anderen hinüber. Er erhielt ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken.

"Dann kann es ja losgehen."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Mosel Ruinen. Das einzige Hindernis, dass sich jetzt noch ihnen entgegenstellte, war die Wüste die sie zu durchqueren hatten.

"Jetzt wünschte ich mir, die Dragon Brigade wäre hier..." Cliff seufzte leise.

"Wir haben es das letzte mal doch auch ohne sie geschafft." , meinte Nel und ging voraus, dicht gefolgt von den Anderen.

"Hey, ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach hier so stehen lassen!", schrie Cliff und rannte ihnen hinterher.

Glücklicherweise waren die Temperaturen nicht so extrem wie beim letzten mal, so das sie es ohne Pause bis zu den Ruinen schafften.

"Nicht mehr lange..."

Die Anderen stimmten Fayt zu. Die Zeit war gekommen.

Sie mussten Luther aufhalten, bevor es zu spät war.

Hastig rannten sie durch die Ruinen bis sie das Zimmer erreichten, in dem sie vor einiger Zeit noch mit Arzei verhandelt hatten, um mit Hilfe des Thunder Arrow und der Drachen die Vendeeny in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Sie nahmen die östliche Treppe und gelangten in einen weiteren Raum.

"Schön das ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt."

Die Stimme von Blair war zu hören.

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen Blair?"

Sophia meldete sich.

"Du musst den OPA auf dieses Podest da vorne stellen. Ich werde dann ein Portal in Luthers Dimension öffnen."

Sophia tat wie ihr gesagt.

Kaum hatte sie den OPA abgelegt, begann die gegenüberliegende Wand an zu leuchten.

Das Portal war offen.

"Sollen wir?"

Fayt schaute die anderen fragend an.

"Ja, lass uns gehen."

Maria sprach für alle. Es gab nichts mehr was sie noch aufhalten konnte. Vorsichtig betraten sie einer nach dem anderen das Portal. Zuerst wurde es von Cliff und Maria durchschritten.

Ein kurzes flackern war zu sehen, doch das schienen Fayt, Sophia, Nel und Albel nicht zu bemerken.

Dann ertönte auf einmal wieder Blairs Stimme.

"Wartet! Ihr dürft da jetzt nicht durch!"

Doch es war schon zu spät. Ein plötzlich auftauchender Sog hatte sie erfasst und in das Portal gesaugt. Doch die andere Seite, wo Cliff und Maria warteten erreichten sie nicht.

"Was ist passiert, warum sind sie nicht hier?"

Cliff sah Blair fragend an.

"Sie sind weg."

Er verstand nicht so richtig was sie damit meinte.

"Wie meinst du das? Weg?"

"Ich konnte nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren. Luther hat das Programm unterbrochen. Sie könnten jetzt überall sein."

"Was?"

Ein kalter Hauch fuhr durch Fayts Körper und weckte ihn sanft. Wo war er? War das hier Luthers Dimension? Aber wo waren dann die Anderen?

Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich an Blair Worte. Sie hatte ihnen etwas zugerufen, doch dann wurden sie in das Tor gesogen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich.

"Nel!"

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

"Fayt? Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, das wir hier Luthers Dimension sind."

"Sieht aus wie die Umgebung rund um Aryglyph."

Doch kaum hatte sie den Satz zuende gesprochen waren sie von einer Gruppe Soldaten umgeben.

"Eindringlinge! Hiermit seit ihr Festgenommen!"


	2. Gefangen

Gefangen

Fayt und Nel waren eingekreist und jeder Fluchtversuch schien sinnlos.

„Los! Aufstehen!"

Einer der Soldaten meldete sich, wartete aber nicht bis sie es selbst geschafft hatten, sonderen befahl mit einer Handbewegung den anderen Soldaten die beiden hoch zu ziehen.

Nel kamen diese Rüstungen bekannt vor, sie glichen denen der Soldaten aus Aryglyph, doch sicher war sie sich nicht.

Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich aber, als sie die Stadt erreichten. Es war Aryglyph. Doch warum wurden sie gefangengenommen, Schließlich gab es derzeitig zwischen Aryglyph ind Aquaria einen Waffenstillstand. Das war für sie alles sehr mysteriös. Ein kurzer Blick zu Fayt zeigte das auch dieser nicht wirklich wusste was hier gerade geschah.

„Können sie mir sagen was das eigentlich soll?"

Fayt hatte das Wort ergriffen. „Aquarianische Spione, haben auf glyphianischem Gebiet nichts zu suchen!" Kam die scharfe Antwort des Soldaten. „Aber ich dachte, es gäbe einen Waffenstillstand?" „Ein Waffenstillstand? Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

Fayt war sprachlos, wie konnte das nur sein?

„Ich hoffe Arzey kann uns das erklären..." flüstere Nel zu Fayt. „Das hoffe ich auch."

Das Schloss selbst schien wie immer, sowie auch die Halle, die in den Thronsaal führte. Doch etwas war anders, auf dem Thron saß nicht Arzey sondern eine für sie völlig fremde Person.

„König Aryglyph XII, diese Eindringlinge haben wir vor den Toren Aryglyphs geschnappt. Wir vermuten es handelt sich um Spione aus Aquios."

„Spione?" Aryglyph XII erhob sich aus seinem Thron und näherte sich Nel und Fayt. „Ihr seit also aus Aquios?" Nel hob ihren Kopf. „Ja, das sind wir, aber wir sind dein keine Spione!"

„das werden wir noch sehen." Mit diesem Satz hob er seine Hand um den Soldaten ein Zeichen zu geben. „Bringt sie in den Kerker, versucht rauszubekommen was sie hier wollen!"

Fayt und Nel wurden an den Armen gepackt und aus dem Thronsaal gebracht.

„Schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können..." stöhnte Fayt und sah zu Nel hinüber. „Das kannst du laut sagen.."

Die Zelle, in der sie hineingebracht wurden, war recht groß, es gab zwar keine Schlafstelle, aber dafür einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, sodass sie sich wenigstens hinsetzen konnten.

„Was ist nur geschehen? Ich versteh das alles nicht..." Nel stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen und begann nachzudenken.

„Weist du was mir merkwürdig vorkam?" Fayt schaute sie ernst an. „Sie nannten den König Aryglyph XII und soweit ich weiß war Arzey doch Aryglyph XIII." Jetzt wo Fayt dies bemerkte, fiel es Nel wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du meinst, das da war Arzeys Vater?"

„Ja, das ist es was ich glaube."

Nel schaute ihn unglaubwürdig an. „Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Fayt setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber er wollte Nel versuchen zu erklären was er dachte.

„Du weißt doch, das wir eigentlich durch das Portal in die Dimension von Luther gelangen sollten." „Ja, aber dann hat Clair irgendetwas gerufen, aber ich hab nicht verstanden was sie sagte." „Ich glaube das sie uns warnen wollte, wie sollten in diesem Moment nicht durch das Portal." „Aber das bedeutet auch, das wir wahrscheinlich nicht die einzigen sein müssen, die hier gelandet sind," „Das glaube ich auch, und ich glaube auch zu wissen wo wir uns befinden." „Und das wäre?" „In der Vergangenheit., jedenfalls glaube ich das, nachdem wir das vorhin erlebt haben."

„Es klingt zwar einleuchtend, aber ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?" Nel schaute ihn etwas skeptisch an, was natürlich verständlich war. „Ich weis selbst, dass das alles etwas seltsam klingt, aber anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

„Vielleicht hast du recht..." Nel lächelte kurz zu Fayt herüber, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Gedanken widmete.

Indessen ging es jemandem noch schlechter als Fayt und Nel...

Albel hatte eine ziemliche Bruchlandung hingelegt. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass er in der kurzen Zeit in der er bei Bewusstsein war, irgendwo im Gebirge gelandet war, doch wo genau wusste er nicht.

Doch jetzt lag er nicht mehr auf diesem harten Boden. Er spürte die Wärme eines Bettes, und das konnte nur bedeuten das ihn jemand gefunden hatte. Doch wer? Er sollte doch in Luthers Dimension sein, falls er den Worten von Blair glauben schenken konnte. Doch würde man einen Eindringling wie ihn so behandeln. Oder war er hier ganz woanders?

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Der helle Schein des Tages blendete ihn, aber er konnte nun endlich sehen wo er hier eigentlich war.

Es war ein kleiner Raum der nur spärlich mit Möbeln ausgestattet war, aber er war wohnlich.

Er setzte sich auf und strich sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, aber sie waren nicht so schlimm, als das man es nicht hätte aushalten können.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Das quietschen verriet, dass diese schon eine weile nicht mehr geölt wurde. Eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie hatte ein Tablett in der Hand und schien ein wenig überrascht ihren Gast wach zu sehen. Sie lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, welches mit Blumen verziert war und ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und wurden über die Schulter gelegt.

„Wie geht es ihnen? Sie waren übel zugerichtet." Sie hatte ein sanfte Stimme, und Albel hatte das Gefühl ein wenig rot zu werden.

„Es geht schon, danke..." Seine Stimme klang etwas gequält. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Ich bin froh, dass es ihnen gut geht. In diesen Zeiten muss man mit allem rechnen."

„In diese Zeiten?" Er hoffte mit dieser Frage irgendetwas über diesen Ort herauszubekommen.

„Weist du es etwa nicht? Aryglyph und Aquaria sind im Krieg. Aryglyph XII und die drei Hauptmänner der Brigade sind der schlimmste Alptraum für uns."

„Das heißt ich bin in Aquaria?" Diese Frage war von ihm nicht beabsichtig, er fragte mehr oder weniger ohne nachzudenken. Das was er hier gerade erfahren hatte, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Hatte sie gerade Aryglyph XII gesagt? Das war der Vater von Aryglyph XIII. Soviel er wusste, war dieser aber schon seit einiger Zeit Tod...

Es gab nur eine logische Erklärung, auch wenn Albel als Realist auch dies etwas skeptisch betrachtete.

Dies hier war die Vergangenheit.

„Ja, du befindest dich hier in Aquios."

Die Antwort des Mädchens riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Aquios? Vielleicht sind die anderen ja auch hier.

„Entschuldigen sie...", sie sprach ihn noch einmal an, „ ... dürfte ich ihren Namen erfahren?"

„Albel" Er verzichtete auf seinen Hinternamen. Nur zu gut wusste er, das sein Vater in dieser Zeit Hauptmann der Dragon Brigade war. Es wäre wohl ein fataler Fehler in solchen Zeiten im Feindesland den Namen Nox zu erwähnen.

Sein Hintername schien sie auch nicht zu interessieren.

„Unsere Königin will mit ihnen sprechen, wenn es ihnen wieder besser geht. Ich hoffe das macht ihnen nichts aus?"

„Nein, nichts..." Hätte er sich geweigert, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nur verdächtig gemacht, so ließ er alles mit sich geschehen.

Er spürte wie ihn wieder die Müdigkeit übermannte und driftete wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Auch Fayt und Nel hatten es sich, so gut es geht, bequem gemacht. Da es in den Zellen keine Fenster gab, ging ihnen jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie konnten nur schätzen wie weit der Tag schon fortgeschritten war.

„Außer uns sind dann doch nur Sophia und Albel hierein geraten, oder?" Nel setzte sich auf und sah zu Fayt hinüber. Dieser drehte sich um und nickte. „ Ich hoffe nur, dass es den beiden besser geht als uns jetzt..."

„Verständlich..." meinte Nel. „ Obwohl ich mir um Albel nicht so große Sorgen mache wie um Sophia."

Er senkte den Kopf. „ Keine Sorge," Nel versuchte ihn aufzuheitern, „ Vielleicht sind die beiden genau wie wir zusammengeblieben."

„Ich hoffe du behältst recht..."

Sie legten sich wieder hin und versuchten ihre Lage für eine Weile zu vergessen.

Der Morgen brach unverhofft schnell heran. Nel und Fayt wurden unsanft von der Stimme eines Soldaten geweckt. Noch etwas verwirrt wegen des morgendlichen Trubels folgten sie dem Soldaten in den Thronsaal. Aryglyph XII schien sie schon ungeduldig erwartet zu haben, er trommelte mit seiner linken Hand auf der Armlehne, auch war seine Stirn in Falten gelegt.

An beiden Seiten des Throns hatten sich drei Männer positioniert. Einer von ihnen war Woltar, das konnten sie erkennen. Natürlich war er jetzt um einiges jünger, aber er war es. Die anderen beiden kannte sie nicht.

„Eure Majestät, ich bringe euch die Gefangenen." Der Soldat salutierte und verließ danach den Thronsaal.

Die beiden standen nun etwas verloren vor dem König, nicht wissend was als nächstes passiert.

„ Unsere Nachforschungen haben uns zwar eure Aussagen bestätigt, doch kann ich euch trotzdem nicht gehen lassen."

„Warum nicht?" Nel war diese Frage herausgeplatzt, auch wenn sie es nicht so wollte.

„Warum? Ihr seid schließlich Feinde unseres Landes, würde ich euch frei lassen, würde ich dieses Land verraten."

„Oh..."

„Glou, ich möchte das du die beiden wieder in den Kerker bringst, bis ich mir überlegt habe, was ich mit ihnen mache."

„Jawohl!"

Glou, der Name geisterte während des ganzen Rückweges in Fayts Kopf herum. Er hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, aber er wusste nicht mehr woher.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ihr das hier alles durchmachen müsst. Ihr seid ja auch nur Kinder, aber ihr müsst auch unsere Lage verstehen. Die vielen Kriege haben unser Land sehr erschüttert, überstürzte Entscheidungen könnten falsch verstanden werden."

Er schaute etwas verständnisvoll zu den beiden hinüber.

„Ich werde eingutes Wort beim König für euch einlegen, vielleicht lässt er euch dann doch frei."

„Vielen Dank." Nel versuchte zu lächeln.

„Entschuldigen sie?" Fayt hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet, denn er hatte sich wieder erinnert. „Ist ihr Hintername zufällig Nox?"

„Ja das stimmt, wieso fragst du?"

Auch Nel fing an zu verstehen. Glou Nox war der Vater von Albel. Albel hatte dies einmal beiläufig erwähnt, er soll aber irgendwann gestorben sein.

„Ach nur so..."

Was hätte er schon sagen können? Er hat in der Zukunft seinen Sohn kennen gelernt und wahrscheinlich ist dieser jetzt auch hier in der Vergangenheit? Man würde ihn wohl für vollkommen verrückt halten. Auch war nicht klar, ob es Albel überhaupt schon gab.

Glou führte sie zurück zu ihrer Zelle, versicherte ihnen noch, das er dafür sorgen wird, dass sie etwas zu essen bekamen und verschwand dann wieder nach oben.

Etwas erleichtert waren sie nach dem Gespräch, es gab jemanden dem sie vertrauen konnten und das war gut.

„Albel kommt nicht nach seinem Vater..." sprach Nel vor sich hin. „Da hast du eigentlich Recht." Fayt konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es stimte, zwischen Albel und seinem Vater lag ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht.

„Was er wohl sagen würde, würde er uns jetzt hier sehen?" Nel versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Ich möchte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wissen." Fayt grinste und begann seinen Schlafplatz herzurichten. Nel tat es ihm gleich, auch sie war schläfrig. Zwar war noch nicht mal die Mittagszeit angebrochen, doch was hätten sie sonst tun können?

Fayt selbst schlief nicht sofort ein, er dachte an Sophia, wo sie gerade war und was sie gerade machte. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut. Und Albel. War er bei Sophia oder waren die beiden getrennt? Wenn ja, könnte es zu Problemen kommen. Doch darüber wollte er jetzt nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Er konnte nur das beste hoffen...


	3. Heilungsprozesse und Fluchtversuche

Heilungsprozesse und Fluchtversuche

Albel konnte sich nicht erinnern wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber er fühlte sich schon um einiges besser. Das Aufstehen viel ihm zwar noch etwas schwer, aber nach einigen Versuchen schaffte er es. Er stützte sich an einem der Bettpfosten ab um nicht gleich wieder zusammenzubrechen. Er konnte sich diese plötzliche Schwäche nicht erklären. Doch er hoffte das diese nur von kurzer Dauer sind.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich zur Tür entlang. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen und so konnte er ungehindert in den Flur treten. Es brannte kein Licht, da durch die großen Fenster genug Tageslicht hineindrang.

Er war nicht groß, außer seinem war nur noch ein Zimmer auf dieser Etage. Doch sein Ziel war das Erdgeschoss.

Unten angekommen vernahm er die Stimmen mehrerer Personen. Eine von ihnen war die des Mädchens, welches Albel vor kurzem kennen gelernt hatte.

Ohne zu zögern betrat er den Raum.

Alle Blicke waren in diesem Moment auf ihn gerichtet. Außer dem Mädchen waren auch noch ihre Eltern, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, und noch ein älteres Ehepaar dabei.

„Dir geht es wohl wieder besser, eh?" Der alte Mann rückte seine Brille zurecht und ging ihm einige Schritte entgegen. Er beäugte ihn kurz, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht? Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger." Das Mädchen bot ihm einen Stuhl an und holte etwas Brot und Wurst. Etwas zögerlich setzte er sich hin. Nie zuvor war er so freundlich bewirtet worden.

„Sie heißen Albel, nicht?" Er nickte der Frau zu.

„Und sie sind?" Sicher war es nicht gerade die höflichste Frage, doch wollte schon wissen, bei wem er hier eigentlich gelandet war.

„Oh. Entschuldigung. Wie unhöflich von uns..." Sie kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Elisa und das ist mein Mann Roland, unsere Tochter Irisa und meine Schwiegermutter Susa. Der alte Mann der eben die Küche verlassen hat war mein Schwiegervater."

„Gut zu wissen..." murmelte Albel während er auf einem Stück Brot herumkaute. Eigentlich war es ihm ja egal wie sie hießen, aber vielleicht waren sie ihm noch mal nützlich.

„Ich hoffe du hast nicht vergessen was ich dir vor einiger Zeit gesagt habe?" Irisa sah ihn ernst an.

„Das ich die Königin treffen muss?" Sie nickte.

Dies war ihm nicht geheuer...

Er konnte nicht zulassen, das alles aufflog. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber er musste sich irgendwie aus dieser Situation herauswinden.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, das ihr das morgen erledigt. Ich schätze mal das unser Gast sich jetzt lieber noch etwas ausruhen möchte." Meinte Elisa, als sie begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

Dies ließ Albel aufhorchen. Wenn er erst morgen dahin müsste, hätte er noch genug Zeit hier zu verschwinden. Er müsste sich aber sehr geschickt anstellen...

Es am Tage zu versuchen war zu gefährlich, das sah er ein. Die einzige Chance die er hatte war es nachts zu versuchen. Doch vorher musste er wissen wo sie seine Sachen verstaut hatten. Denn er hatte weder sein Schwert noch seine Klaue. Nur der Verband war noch um seinem linken Arm und schien nicht gewechselt geworden sein. Was natürlich von Vorteil war, da er sich so unnütze Fragen ersparte.

Schnell aß er auf und ging dann ohne weitere Worte wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.

Auf einem Stuhl lagen sein Schwert, sowie seine Klaue. Man hatte sie ihm also doch nicht abgenommen. Etwas, worüber er sehr froh war, da er so nicht das ganze Haus Auf den Kopf stellen musste. Er ließ sie erst einmal wo sie waren und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Bis zum Einbruch der Nacht konnte er nichts weiter tun als zu warten.

Genauso wie Albel warteten auch Fayt und Nel.

Sie saßen immer noch im Kerker und warteten sehnsüchtig darauf zu erfahren was mit ihnen jetzt geschehen soll. Sie konnten nur hoffen, das Glou es schaffen würde den König zu überreden sie freizulassen.

„Was meinst du? Ob wir es wirklich schaffen hier heil raus zu kommen?

Fayt sah etwas betrübt drein. Nel wusste wie er sich fühlte, ihr geht es ja auch nicht anders. Der Gedanke, dass sie hier nicht wieder raus kommen würden, machte ihr Angst. Doch sie wusste auch, das Trübsalblasen allein nicht helfen wird wieder aus dieser prekären herauszukommen.

Das Klirren von Schlüsseln war zu hören. Es war der Gefängniswächter der den Gefangenen das Frühstück brachte. Er reichte ihnen das Essen durch die Gitterstäbe und ging dann weiter zu de anderen.

„Was ist das?"

Fayt beäugte das Essen in der Schüssel misstrauisch.

„Ich schätze mal, das soll Gemüse und Fleisch sein..."

„Die Brühe ist dünn wie..."

„Pscht, da kommt jemand."

Fayt hielt inne, auch er konnte jetzt Schritte hören, die durch die feuchten Gänge hallte. Die Gestalt stoppte vor ihrer Zelle.

Erst jetzt erkannten sie um wen es sich handelte.

Es war Woltar.

Was er wohl wollte, dass war der einzige woran die beiden denken konnten.

„Ich bin hier auf Geheiß des Königs..."

„Und was will der König von uns?"

Nel war sehr misstrauisch ihm gegenüber, auch wenn es Woltar war.

„Er hat eingewilligt euch freizulassen, jedoch..."

„Ich hätte mir denken können, das es einen Haken an der Sache gibt..."

Aus Nel sprach die reine Ironie.

„Umsonst gibt es nichts, junge Dame."

„Ja ja, ich weis..."

„Kommen wir aber wieder zurück zu den Bedingungen...

Also, der König hat gesagt, das er euch frei lassen wird, wenn ihr in seinem Kampfturnier gegen seine Soldaten bestehen und euch den Sieg holen könnt."

„Wir sollen kämpfen?"

Fayt war mehr als überrascht.

„Ja genau."

„Es sind keine normalen Soldaten oder?"

Nel meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist die Elite der Black-Brigade, Dragon-Brigade und Storm-Brigade. Sonst wäre es ja keine Herausforderung für die Teilnehmer."

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen..."

Fayt ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. Sie würden wohl mehr als nur Glück brauchen, um hier wieder raus zu kommen...

Albel hatte nur wenig Ruhe gefunden, die meiste Zeit wälzte er sich hin und her, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Es schwirrten ihn zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Er wusste, dass er von hier verschwinden musste, wollte er nicht als Spion oder so was ähnliches angesehen werden wollte, schließlich herrschte Krieg zwischen Aryglyph und Aquaria. Ein Blich zum Fenster zeigte, dass es höchste zeit wurde. Ein schwacher Mond leuchtete am Himmel und bot gute Möglichkeiten sich ungesehen davon zu schleichen. Leise stand er auf und griff sich sein Schwert, sowie seine Klaue und schlich auf den Flur. Totenstille empfang ihn. Vorsichtig tastete er sich voran, nur keinen Laut machen war sein Gedanke, denn wenn er jetzt erwischt würde, wäre seine Tarnung aufgeflogen. Glücklicherweise war die Treppe nicht morsch oder so was gewesen, denn dann hätte er wirklich Probleme gehabt aus dem ersten Stock ins Untergeschoss zu gelangen...

Albel atmete tief durch, als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss, jetzt musste er sich nur noch aus der Stadt schleichen, dann wären die ärgsten Probleme wenigstens schon mal beseitigt.

Die Straßenlaternen waren zwar angeschaltet, doch gab es genug Möglichkeiten die erleuchteten Flächen zu umgehen. Behutsam schlich er an den Hauswänden entlang und erreichte kurze Zeit später die Brücke. Hier musste er umso vorsichtiger vorgehen, da sie rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde. Millimeterweise tastete er sich voran, immer darauf bedacht im Schatten zu bleiben. Albel konnte erkennen, dass sich die Wache müde gegen das Tor gelehnt hatte. Sie schien gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen, nicht im stehen einzuschlafen und gab Albel damit unbewusst die Chance sich leise an ihr vorbeizuschleichen. Die Mauer, die Aquios umgab, war zwar hoch, aber für den Captain der Black-Brigade kein wirkliches Hindernis. Mit einem gezielten Sprung wuchtete er sich nach oben, seine Hände erreichten den Sims und er zog sich nach oben. Oben angekommen, sprang er schnell auf die andere Seite und in die Freiheit. Um Peterny zu erreichen würde er wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht brauchen, aber dies nahm er in Kauf um seinen Vorsprung auszubauen. Es war sicher, dass sie nach ihm suchen würden, doch erwischen lassen wollte er sich natürlich nicht. Beeilen brauchte er sich aber nicht, er würde eh nicht früher in Peterny ankommen.

Albel war die halbe Nacht unterwegs, bevor er die Lichter der Stadt sah. Überrascht, das er es doch in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte, steuerte er das nächste Inn an, um wenigstens ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu finden. Schnell checkte er ein und ging auf sein Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete erst mal tief ein. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, doch wusste er, das dies nicht bedeutete, dass er sich in Sicherheit befand. Er musste sich noch mindestens bis Kirlsa durchschlagen, bevor er so etwas behaupten konnte. Aber jetzt zählte nur noch der nachzuholende Schlaf, den er sich nicht gönnen konnte.

Fayt und Nel wurde am selben Abend noch bekanntgegeben, wann sie zum Kampf antreten mussten. Ihnen blieben somit nur noch 3 Tage. Nicht einmal vorbereiten konnten sie sich, da ihnen ihre Waffen abgenommen wurde. Ihre Situation war aussichtslos, schließlich hatten sie nicht einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen, auszutesten wie stark die Leute in dieser Zeit waren. Sogar Glou Nox konnte ihnen nicht mehr helfen, da dieser wieder zurück nach Kirlsa geschickt wurde, sie steckten also wirklich in der Zwickmühle.

„Jetzt können wir nur noch auf ein Wunder hoffen...", sprach Nel, die sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Fayt stimmte ihr nickend zu, falls nicht bald etwas passiert, könnte diese Situation böse für sie enden...


	4. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Albel war kein Langschläfer, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang waren seine Sachen vollständig gepackt und er machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Gasthaus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haupttor, welches in Richtung Arias lag. Die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt, in diesem Moment hätte sicher niemand geglaubt, das diese innerhalb weniger Stunden vollends ausgefüllt wurden. Sonst hatte sich aber nichts geändert, Peterny sah in seiner Zeit genauso aus...

Er fing an seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen, schließlich konnte er sich noch nicht leisten rumzutrödeln, nicht solange er noch auf aquerianischen Gebiet war. Doch musste er auch darauf achten, ob die anderen nicht irgendwo zu sehen wären, denn ohne die anderen würde er es sicher nicht schaffen wieder zurückzugelangen, auch wenn er noch eine Idee hatte, wie sie das machen sollten...

Als er den Marktplatz erreichte, zeigten sich die ersten Frühaufsteher, die emsig ihre Stände aufbauten. Albel spürte ihre Blicke, die sie ihm zuwerfen, störte sich aber weiter nicht daran, schließlich würde er wohl eh nie wieder mit diesen Leuten zu tun haben.

Als er das Stadttor erreichte legte er eine kurze Rast ein, um sich wieder mit seinen Waffen auszurüsten. Es wäre wohl doch etwas zu unvorsichtig ohne sie zu versuchen nach Arias zu gelangen, dies sagte ihm sein Kämpferinstinkt.

Der Weg selbst würde nur wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, sodass er sich in wenigen Stunden wieder auf glyphischem Boden befand...

Für Fayt und Nel begann der Tag nicht weniger hektisch. Schon am frühen Morgen wurden sie geweckt und in andere Zellen gebracht. Man sagte ihnen das diesen Zellen nur für die Leute bestimmt waren, die an solchen Kampftournieren teilnahmen, zur besseren Überwachung, dass wirklich keine Waffen mit hineingeschmuggelt wurden. Sonst unterschieden sie sich aber nicht von den anderen Zellen.

Das Kampfturnier wurden für die nächste Woche angekündigt, was den beiden die Hoffnung gab, einen weg hier raus zu finden.

„Hey Nel", Fayt sah zu ihr hinüber , „Was glaubst du was die anderen jetzt machen?"

„Also bei Albel braucht du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, der ist zäh wie eine Kakerlake. Für ihn ist das hier doch ein Kinderspiel."

„ Das weis ich selbst, aber was ist mit Sophia?"

„Wenn die beiden zusammen sind, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Albel ist zwar ein alter Sturkopf, aber er wird sie beschützen."

„Und was ist wenn sie getrennt wurden?" Fayt sah sie bedrückt an, „ Was ist wenn Sophia ganz alleine dort draußen ist?" Oh, ich will´s mir gar nicht vorstellen..."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und rutschte neben ihr an den Gitterstäben zu Boden.

„Du solltest dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen," sie lächelte ihn an, „sie schafft das schon."

„Wenn du meinst..."

Danach schwiegen sie wieder. Was sollten sie sich auch erzählen, schließlich endeten diese Gespräche immer nur damit, dass sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machten und das wollten sie eigentlich vermeiden.

Sie hatten noch eine Woche, da gab es noch genug Gründe sich Sorgen zu machen...

Albel war ca. eine halbe Stunde unterwegs gewesen, als er sich von einer Gruppe Straßenräuber umzingelt sah.

„Ihr steht mir im Weg...", kühl starrte er ihnen entgegen. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit diesen Schwächlingen anzulegen.

Nicht jetzt und nicht hier.

Aber eine Konfrontation ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden.

„Was für ein Glückstreffer," grinste ein blonder jüngrer Mann, der genau vor Albel stand, „ Es scheint, als hätte sich das frühe Aufstehen endlich mal gelohnt."

„Rück das Geld raus, Alter!" sprach ein etwas schlacksig aussehender Kerl, der neben dem Blonden stand.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue, Maggot?" Albel grinste, er wusste, dass er diesen Typen überlegen war und ließ sie dies auch spüren.

„Auch noch frech werden, was?" Ein muskelbepackter Hüne, der sich als bis dato im Hintergrund aufgehalten hatte, drängte sich nach vorne und wollte diesen gerade greifen, als dieser flink einen Schritt zurück machte, im gleichen Augenblick sein Schwert zückte und es ihm an die Kehle hielt.

„Was dann, Maggot?" das grinsen in Albels Gesicht wurde breiter, als er die ersten Schweißtropfen auf seinem Gesicht sah. Seine Kameraden konnten dies natürlich nicht tatenlos mit ansehen und begannen Albel von allen Seiten anzugreifen.

‚ Endlich wird es interessant!' dachte er und machte sich bereit für einen Gegenschlag. Er wartete auf einen geeigneten Augenblick und...

„Vampiric Flash!"

Sie wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah, als sie von einer violetten Wolke eingehüllt wurden. Als sich der Nebel wieder lichtete, war der einzige der noch stand Albel. Triumphierend verließ er den Schauplatz des Geschehens. Hoffentlich würden Unterbrechungen dieser Art nicht so häufig auftreten, sonst würde sein Zeitplan ziemlich schnell den Bach runter gehen.

In Fayts und Nels Zellenblock waren inzwischen Unruhen ausgebrochen, weitere Gefangenen, die an dem Wettkampf teilnehmen müssen, wurden hereingebracht. Diese, genauso erfreut wie Fayt und Nel, ließen ihrer Laune freien Lauf. Es würden wohl keine ruhigen Tage werden, bis zum Beginn des Wettkampfes. Glücklicherweise mussten sie ihre Zelle, bis jetzt noch nicht , mit jemanden teilen, so dass sie wenigstens ein wenig in Ruhe gelassen wurden.

„Hey!" rief Nel zu einigen Gefangenen, die direkt gegenüber einquartiert waren, „Wisst ihr wie sich diese Kämpfe abspielen?"

Ein etwas älterer hochgewachsener muskulöser Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte: „ Ihr seid wol nicht von hier, oder? Wenn ihr nicht einmal das wisst?" Nel nickte ihm zu, sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie aus der Zukunft kommt. „Dan werde ich es euch wohl erklären müssen...", er setzte sich. „Ihr solltet euch auch lieber setzen, dass kann ei Weilchen dauern." Fayt und Nel taten wie ihnen gesagt und setzten sich auch. Auvh andere Kämpfer schienen daran Interesse zu finden, den sie unterbrachen ihre Gespräche und schauten zu ihm hinüber. „Also, zu Begin solltet ihr wissen, dass auch ein gewonnener Kampf nicht gleich bedeutet, dass ihr freigelassen werdet, außer ihr habt die Bestätigung vom König oder von einem der drei Captains..." „Die haben wir" , warf Nel ein. „Wenn das so ist, herzlichen Glückwunsch wenn ihr es schafft, aber nun weiter. Die Kämpfe ziehen sich übe mehrere Tage, es kann vorkommen, dass man mehrmals am Tag antreten muss oder auch gar nicht, aber das ist eher seltener der Fall. Rechnet besser damit, dass ihr jeden Tag mindestens einen Kapf bestehen müsst." „Und wie viele genau?" Fayt musste in einfach fragen. „5 – 6 Tage, aber das kann variieren. Es gibt nur Einzelkämpfe, ihr könnt euch also nicht durch jemand anderes helfen lassen, was bei den meiste Kämpfern für Probleme gesorgt hatte. Wollt ihr beide entlassen werden, müsst ihr euch also sehr anstrengen. Am Afag sind die Kämpfe noch leicht, da escerstmal darn geht die Schwachen auszusortieren. Trotzdem solltet ihr diese Kämpfe nicht auf die leichte Schultr nehmen, es gibt immer ein schwarzes Schaf, dass falsch spiet, seit also auf der Hut. Dieses Aussortieren dauert meistens 3 Tage, danach beginnt der richtige Wettkampf. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt kämpfen auch ab und zu erfahrene Soldaten aus den drei Einheiten mit. Dies geschieht aber im Zufallsprinzip, so dass nieand im Voraus sagen kann, wen es erwischt. Diese Kämpfe haben eigentlich nichts mit dem Wettbewerb zu tun, aber ceine Niederlage bedeutet auch hier das aus. Diese Kämpfe sind wohl eher für die Unterhaltung gut oder um zu sehrn, wie gut die Soldaten trainiert wurden. Sind auch diese Kämpfe überstanden, kommt es zur letzten großen Herausforderung: Der Kampf gegen einen der Captains. Dort tretet ihr entweder gegen Woltar oder gegen Glou Nox an. Erst wenn ihr auch diesen Kampf siegreich seid, kann sich glücklich schötze frei zu sein oder auch nicht..." „Das klingt ziemlich hart..." meinte Nel, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Besorgnis. „Ja.", meinte Fayt, „ Gerade wenn nur einer gewinnt..." „ Ja, der Verlierer würde zurücleiben...oder man macht bei uns eine Ausnahme, Woltar hat schließlich gesagt das wir beide freigelassen werden. "Nels Stimme erkannte man ein Fünkchen Hoffnung. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", Fayt stimmte ihr zu, auch er wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Albels Hoffnungen auf dem Weg nach Arias wurden erfüllt und er wurde von weiteren Störungen durch Banditen verschont, nur ein paar Monster kreuzten seinen Weg.

Aus der Ferne konnte er schon das Stadttor erkennen. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er eine Gruppe aquerianischer Soldaten, es sah so aus, als würden sie gerade ein paar Trainingseinheiten durchnehmen, dies machte Abel neugierig. Er wollte das aus der Nähe betrachten, schließlich bekam man nicht jeden Tag die Chance sich so etwas mal anzusehen. Er brauchte nur einige wenige Minuten um soweit heranzukommen das er alles sehr gut im Blick hatte. Ein größerer muskulöser mit grauem haar schien hier das Kommando zu führen. Dies brachte Albel zum Nachdenken, er kannte ihn. Es gab keinen Zweifel, es war Adray, dieser Maggot. Nur war er eben ein bisschen jünger, trotzdem schien er nicht viel von seiner Art verloren zu haben. Auch jetzt riss er ständig Witze und trieb seine Männer zu Höchstleistungen an. Er war erstaunt, wie sie alles mit sich machen ließen, etwas waser mit seinen Männern nicht tun konnte.

Sie schienen aber schon am Ende zu sein, denn sie formierten sich zu einem letzten Apell. Adray stellte sich vor sie begann eine kleine Abschlussrede. Albel war inzwischen soweit, dss er ihn laut und deutlich verstehen konnte: „ Das war heute ein gutes Training, Jungs. Und zum Abschluss kann ein Freiwilliger sich mal wieder mit mir messen. Hat jemand Lust?" Die Soldaten schienen nicht gerade begeistert von seinem Vorschlag zu sein und hielten sich dezent zurück. Hier sah Albel seine Chance, endlich könnte er seine Fähigkeiten testen und herausfinden, ob er dieser Zeit gewachsen war. „Ich fordere sie heraus." Etwas verdutzt schaute Adray in die Runde, niemand seiner Soldaten hatte dies gesagt, als er sich umdrehte erkannte er, dass wohl dieser Fremde es gesagt hatte. „Du willst dich mit mir messen, Jungchen?" „Das ist was ich gesagt habe..." Er fragte sich, ob er weiter quatschen wollte oder ob er endlich anfangen würde. „ Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut du bist." Mit diesen Worten griff er sein Schwert und machte sich kampfbereit. Albel tat das Gleiche. Jetzt würde es ernst werden. „Pass auf, ich greife jetzt an." Adray festigte seinen Griff. „Hör auf zu labern und mach endlich!" Albel verlor langsam die Geduld, aber es schien, dass seine Worte endlich Wirkung gezeigt hatten, denn dieser griff wirklich an. Er war ziemlich schnell, aber nicht zu schnell für Albel, gekonnt wehrte er den Angriff mit seinem Metallarm ab und konterte mit seinem Schwert. Adray war erstaunt über die Schwertkünste dieses unbekannten Herausforderers und war sich sicher, dass es an der Zeit war Ernst zu machen. Jetzt wollte er ihm zeigen, was das Oberhaupt der Crimson-Blade wirklich drauf hatte. Er begann mit einigen sehr schnellen Schlagkombinationen, die von Albel aber alle abgeblockt wurden. „Du bist ziemlich gut, weist du das Junge." „Hmpf..." war Albels Antwort, bevor dieser zu seinem Lieblingsschlag ausholte. Adray bemerkte, dass dieser etwas plante und ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. „Das nützt nichts!" rief Albel und streckte seinen Metallarm. Seine blutroten Augen leuchteten noch mehr, als sie es sowieso schon taten. „Dragon-Roar" Die Attacke steuerte direkt und ungebremst auf Adray zu. Diese Atacke konnte er nicht blocken, ihm blieb ur die Flucht. Die Attacke ging ins Leere, hinterließ aber trotzdem eine Spur der Verwüstung. Adray war sprachlos, schon lange hatte er nicht mehr einen so ebenbürtigen Gegner gehabt. Dieser Kampf würde wohl endlich mal wieder alles von ihm abverlagen. Doch als er gerade wieder zu einem Angriff ansetzen wollte, wurde er von einem weiteren Soldaten unterbrochen, der hastig angelaufen kam. „Scheint als müssten wir diesen Kampf verschieben..." Er ging zu dem Soldaten. „Hmpf..." Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht besonders, aber trotzdem wollte er es sich nicht entgehen lassen zu erfahren, was diesen Aufruhr verursachte. „Das Mädchen!" sprach der Soldat hastig, „Das Mädchen ist wach!" „Das ist ja wunderbar, wie geht es ihr?" Jetzt war Albel Neugier geweckt, ob es sich bei dem Mädchen um einen der Maggots handelte? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war nicht besonders hoch, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Auf Adrays Einladung hin ihn zu begleiten, stimmte er zu. Es war nur noch ein kurzer Fußmarsch nach Arias, sodass sie es in kurzer Zeit schafften. Was Albel auffiel, als er das Dorf betrat, war, dass diese in dieser Zeit viel lebendiger wirkte, als in seiner Zeit. Auch das Hauptquartier stand noch an seinem gewohnten Platz, sodass es für ihn nur wenig neues zu entdecken gab. Im Hauptquartier wurden sie von einer aufgedrehten Frau begrüßt. „Gut dass sie gekommen sind, Sir. Das Mädchen hat vor ein paar Minuten die Augen geöffnet, ihr scheint es soweit gut zu gehen." „Das sind gute Nachrichten, Marina", lachte Adray und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Und wer ist das?" sie schaute überrascht zu Albel hinüber. „Oh, das ist ein begabter junger Mann, dessen Bekanntschaft ich gerade gemacht habe." Dann packte er Albel bei den Schultern und schob ihn ein wenig nach vorne. „Nett dich kennen zu lernen", sie lachte ihn an. „Das kann warten, Marina. Wir würden sie jetzt gerne sehen." „Oh...gut... sie ist oben im zweiten Gästezimmer." „Danke." Adray, gefolgt von Albel, ging nach oben. Die kleinen Lampen erleuchteten den schmalen Flur. Außer ihren Fußtritten war nichts zu hören. Es war eine bedrückende Stimmung. Adray ging voraus und öffnete die Tür, als Albel ihn erreichte und das kleine Zimmer betrat, wurde er von einem paar großer grüner Augen begrüßt. Auch wenn er eine Ahnung gehabt hatte, war er überrascht. „Sophia!"


	5. Die letzten Tage

Die letzten Tage

Sie hatte ihn erst gar nicht erkannt...

Als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet wurde, wusste sie noch gar nicht so recht, wo sie eigentlich war, als Albel auf einmal vor ihr stand.

Sein Gesicht zeigte Überraschung und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Erleichterung, aber ganz sicher war sie sich nicht. Und wer war der andere Mann?

Er sah aus wie Adray, nur ein bisschen jünger oder vielleicht war es auch ein Verwandter von ihm.

„Oh, ihr beiden kennt euch?" lachte dieser.

Sie konnten nur zustimmend nicken.

„Was für ein Zufall, ha ha ha. Und, wie geht es dir?"

„Mir geht es gut," lächelte sie etwas zurückhaltend und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Na dann lass ich euch mal alleine."

Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann hörten sie, wie er den Flur hinunterpolterte.

„Kannst du mir sagen wo ich bin?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an, Albel konnte in ihren Augen ihre Verwirrung erkennen.

„Wir sind in Arias, Wurm."

„In Arias? Aber wie? Gab es Probleme mit dem Portal?"

„Heh", er grinste, „Probleme ist gut, Wegen diesem Weibsbild Blair sind wir in die Vergangenheit gereist. Mindestens 20 Jahre..."

„Was!"

Sie war aufgesprungen, diese Nachricht hatte sie einfach zu sehr geschockt.

„Ist so was überhaubt möglich?"

„Frag wen anderes," gab er kalt zurück, „ Ich will nur schnell wieder zurück."

Sophia verstand seine Unruhe nicht, es war als ob er sich vor irgendetwas sehr unwohl fühlte. Sie konnte halt nur nicht sagen was und fragen wollte sie auch nicht, denn sie hatte zu viel Angst davor, dass seine Reaktion nicht die ist, die sie erwartet hat. Wahrscheinlich würde er wieder anfangen sie zu beschimpfen oder Schlimmeres. Und das wollte sie in dieser Situation, wo niemand da war um ihr zu helfen, nicht heraufbeschwören. Sie würde wohl auf eine geeignete Situation warten müssen.

„Aber warte mal..."

Ihr fiel etwas ein.

„Wenn wir in der Vergangenheit sind, dann bedeutet es doch, dass dieser Mann vorhin..."

„Ja," unterbrach sie Albel, „Das war dieser Maggot Adray..."

Sophia konnte nur staunen, auch wenn sie es mit eigenen Ohren gehört und mit ihren eigen Augen gesehen hatte, kam es ihr immer noch ein wenig unwirklich vor.

„Hör auf Löcher in die Luft zu starren, es gibt wichtigeres zu tun!" befahl er, als er sie am Hand gelenk packte und versuchte sie aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen.

„Wa... warte mal! Autsch, du tust mir weh!" schrie sie und klammerte sich an einen der Bettpfosten.

„Hmpf, willst den blauhaarigen Maggot und die Crimson Blade Spionin etwa nicht wiedersehen?"

„Fayt und Nel?" Sie ließ den Bettpfosten los, „Sind sie etwa auch hier?"

„Ich vermute es..."

Danach schwiegen sie sich an, es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor Sophia den Mut fasste ihn anzusprechen: „"Um...Albel?"

„Was ist?" sein drohender Gesichtsausdruck noch immer vorhanden.

„Um... Können wir, bevor wir gehen, uns noch bei Adray bedanken?"

Albel starrte sie an: „Ich wüsste nicht, wofür ich mich bei ihm bedanken sollte..."

Sophia wusste, dass er recht hatte.

„Kann ich mich wenigstens noch bei ihm bedanken?"

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Albel, etwas gelangweilt von der Konversation, ging zur Tür und sagte ohne sih umzudrehen: „Meinetwegen, aber vor Sonnenuntergang bist du am Stadttor, das nach Kirlsa führt, sonst gehe ich alleine!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ließ eine erleichterte Sophia zurück. Einerseits war sie froh, dass sie noch etwas Zeit hier verbringen konnte, andererseits darüber, dass Albel sie das erste mal nicht irgendwelche Namen gegeben hatte.

Vielleicht war der kaltherzige General doch nicht so schlimm, wie sie immer gedacht hatte.

Dann hörte sie etwas, es klang als ob es von außerhalb des Hauses kommen würde.

Sie ging ans Fenster und schaute hinunter auf die Straße, Albel stand dort und stritt sich mit einem Soldaten.

„Manches ändert sich wohl nie...," sagte sie zu sich selbst und machte sich auch auf den Weg nach unten. Sie konnte Adrays Stimme aus dem Konferenzraum hören und steuerte direkt darauf zu.

Als sie eintrat beendeten sie ihr Gespräch und begrüßten sie herzlich.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich hier so einfach reinplatze," sagte sie und verbeugte sich, „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

„Nein, aber nicht doch, wir waren sowieso gerade fertig."

Als er dies sagte, verbeugte sich der Soldat und verließ den Raum.

„Wo hast du denn deinen Freund gelassen?"

„Er ist nicht mein Freund," erwiederte sie, „er ist mehr so eine Art Weggefährte..."

Es war sichtlich schwer für sie zu erklären, wie sie zu Albel stand. Er ist ein vollkommenes Mysterium für sie.

Einerseits ist er ein hervorragender Kämpfer, der auch sie schon das ein oder andere mal gerettet hatte, andrerseits ist er immer so kalt und auch irgendwie beängstigend. Sie hatte auch kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, schließlich grenzte er sich immer so von der Gruppe ab. Es war also wirklich noch etwas früh ihn als Freund zu bezeichnen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie dass nicht irgendwie ändern konnte. Vielleicht...

„Was möchtest du denn von mir?" fragte Adray und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Oh...äh... ich wollte mich bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie mir geholfen haben und ich hoffe ich habe ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände gemacht..."

„Ach was," lachte er, „so was macht doch keine Umstände."

„Vielen Dank," sagte sie und verbeugte sich noch einmal, bevor sie wieder zur Tür ging.

„Wie lange wollt ihr noch bei uns bleiben?"

„Heute Abend müssen wir wieder los," antwortete sie und drückte die Klinke hinunter.

„Das ist schade, sagte Adray, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

Sie verließ das Hauptquartier und entschied sich erst einmal etwas zu essen, da bis Sonnenuntergang noch ein wenig Zeit war.

Während sie sich auf den Weg ins Café machte, sah sie sich ein wenig um.

Das Dorf wirkte viel lebender als in ihrer Zeit. Viel mehr Menschen tummelten sich auf den Straßen und nichts wirkte heruntergekommen und doch würde der Krieg es schaffen, das hier in wenigen Jahren alles zu zerstören...

Ein schlimmer Gedanke, aber damit musste sie leben, schließlich würde dies in der Zukunft endlich ein Ende haben.

Auch das Café war noch an dem gewohnten Platz. Sie hatte es noch nicht einmal richtig erreicht, als sich ihr Magen lautstark meldete und nach etwas zu Essen verlangte.

‚Nichts wie rein!' dachte sie und beschleunigte noch einmal ihr Tempo.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass Albel nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt war.

Wäre sie ein klein wenig früher hier vorbeigekommen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich mit ihm zusammen gelaufen.

So aber verfehlten sie sich nur knapp. Er sah ihr hinterher, wie konnte sie in einer solchen Situation nur so fröhlich sein, das ging über seinen Verstand. Er hätte verstanden wenn sie niedergeschlagen wäre, doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Hmpf."

Danach setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, er ging genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die Sophia eingeschlagen hatte. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit wollte er von niemandem genervt werden.

Fayt und Nel hatten sich inzwischen an den Tumult in den Zellen gewöhnt. Etwas gelangweilt saßen sie nun beisammen und grübelte darüber, wie es ihnen wohl möglich sei würde, es heil wieder aus dieser Zeit zu schaffen.

„Sophia müsste es eigentlich schaffen, sie hat schließlich auch das Timegate auf Styx für uns geöffnet," grübelte Fayt.

„Schon möglich..." entgegnete Nel, „ aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, brauchen wir hierfür ein Portal. Und das einzigste, was mir einfällt, ist in der Mosel Wüste. Aber dafür bräuchten wir den Sacred Orb und ich glaube kaum, dass man ihn uns freiwillig geben würde..."

„Das stimmt allerdings," stimmte Fayt ihr zu, „aber ich sehe sonst keine Möglichkeit hier wegzukommen. Wenn wenigstens Blair hier wäre, sie wüsste sicherlich eine Lösung." Er pausierte kurz.

„Wir sollten uns wohl besser erst mal nur auf den Wettkampf konzentrieren. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, können wir immer noch darüber grübeln,"

„Du hast ja recht..."

Den beiden war sehr mulmig zumute, schließlich standen ein paar sehr heftige Kämpfe an, die zwischen ihnen und ihrer Freiheit standen. Wenn sie das vermasselten, würden sie wohl auf ewig hier gefangen bleiben.

Sophia genoss ihr Stück Torte und ihren Tee. Es kam ihr vor, als ob sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit darauf verzichten musste. Um die Zeit nicht zu vergessen hatte sie sich ans Fenster gesetzt. Von dort aus hatte sie einen hervorragenden Ausblick auf das Dorf. Auch sie konnte sich solch ein Leben durchaus vorstellen, aber solche Träumereien sollte sie sich lieber für einen Zeitpunkt aufheben, wenn sie endlich Luther besiegt hatten.

Ein normales Leben, zur Schule gehen, Freunde treffen, all dies hatte sie in einem kurzem Zeitpunkt für unbestimmte Zeit verloren. Auch war es unklar, ob sie sich jemals wieder so in ihrem Leben zurechtfinden würde. Vielleicht war es eine gute Idee, weiterhin so durch´s All zu fliegen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr, aber ob er sich realisieren ließ, war eine andere Frage. Langsam ließ sie den Kopf auf ihre Arme sinken, fünf Minuten Ruhe wollte sie sich gönnen, nur für eine kurze Zeit die Augen ausruhen...

Es kam ihr so vor, als hätte sie gerade die Augen geschlossen, als sie unsanft wachgerüttelt wurde.

Ihr Blick viel als erstes nach draußen, die Nacht war hereingebrochen und schien schon sehr weit fortgeschritten.

Erst jetzt drehte sie sich um und sah hinauf.

Albel hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte wütend auf sie hinunter. Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass die ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hatte bei Sonnenuntergang am Stadttor zu sein.

„Schön geschlafen, Maggot?" knurrte er sie an.

Wäre dies kein öffentlicher Gasthof und wäre sie nicht Fayts Freundin, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich hier und jetzt in der Luft zerrissen.

So aber starrte er sie nu an, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen vollkommen kalt.

„Tut... tut mir Leid, Albel. Ich wollte gar nicht so lange schlafen..."

Hmpf." War seine Antwort, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Ihr war klar, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht warten würde. Se bezahlte schnell und lief ihm hinterher.

Dieser hatte inzwischen das Haupttor erreicht. Er fragte sich, warum er sie eigentlich geweckt hatte. Er hätte gut und gerne auch ohne sie gehen können...

‚Ich werde wohl langsam weich...'

Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich jemand schnell näherte. Er wusste, dass sie es war und machte auch keine Anstalten einen Schritt langsamer zu gehen.

„Bitte warte, Albel!" keuchte sie.

Er aber sprach nur ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich habe vorhin gewartet..."

„Ich sagte doch, dass es mir leid tut."

Sie versuchte ihn am Arm festzuhalten, doch er zog ihn weg und beschleunigte seinen Gang och ein wenig.

Sophia gab es auf.

Es war schließlich ihre eigene Schuld, dass er jetzt sauer auf sie war...

Es musste etwas geben, das ihn jeder besser gelaunt stimmte, aber außer Kämpfen fiel ihr nichts ein.

Gegen ihn kämpfen wollte sie nicht, er würde sie wohl in wenigen Sekunden besiegen, wenn er das wollte...

Vielleicht könnte sie aber ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen: „Ähm, Albel? Was willst du in Aryglyph?"

„..."

Sie wusste es, Albel hasste sie so sehr, dass er sie jetzt sogar schon ignorierte.

Doch dieser Gedanke änderte sich mit einem mal: „Die anderen beiden Dummköpfe sind wahrscheinlich dort oder auf dem Weg dorthin..."

‚Die anderen?'

Natürlich! Jetzt fiel es Sophia wieder ein, sie waren nicht die einzigen gewesen, die es hierher verschlagen hatte.

Das hatte Albel ihr erzählt und sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie anlog. Welchen Grund sollte er dafür haben?

Schnell folgte sie ihm.

Doch solche langen Märsche war Sophia nicht gewohnt, sodass ihr schon bald die Füße wehtaten.

„Können wir keine Pause machen? Ich kann nicht mehr..."

Albel drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr: „ Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du dich mir angeschlossen hast."

Keine Regung zeigte sich seinem Gesicht.

„Du bist echt gemein, weißt du das?" nörgelte sie, aber er grinste nur und meinte: „ Mein Name ist nicht umsonst Albel the Wicked."

Sophia wusste nicht weiter, wollte er sie nur provozieren? Wenn ja, war er sehr nah dran.

Ihre Geduld hing am seidenen Faden.

Der Tag des Wettkampfes rückte immer näher und für Fayt und Nel wurde die Zeit langsam knapp. In zwei Tagen sollte es beginnen...

„Das ist doch wirklich verrückt..."

Nel, die schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde auf und ab gegangen war, gönnte sich endlich eine Erholungspause und lehnte sich gegen die massive Steinwand.

„Es scheint wirklich kein Weg daran vorbeizuführen..."

Vorwurfsvoll blickte sie zu Fayt, der in den letzten tagen rein gar nichts unternommen hatte.

„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig," er meldete sih zu Wort, „ich glaube, dass es sicher ganz interessant wird."

„Du scheinst dich ja regelrecht auf den Kampf zu freuen..."

Er grinste nur.

„Du bist schon fast genauso verrückt wie Albel..."

„Vielleicht..."

Währendessen auf einem einsamen Bergpfad, musste Albel niesen.

„Gesundheit!"

„Ah, wie ich sehe geht es euch noch gut."

Eine vertraute Stimme hallte durch den Gang und urplötzlich waren alle Blicke auf diesen Besucher gerichtet.

„Glou Nox," hörten sie einige flüstern.

„Hallo," grüßte dieser die beiden. Etwas überrascht waren sie schon. Sie hatten nicht erwartet ihn vor den Wettkämpfen noch einmal zu sehen.

„Was machen sie hier?" fragte Nel etwas ungläubig.

„Ich musste noch etwas mit dem König klären und da dachte ich, dass ich doch mal vorbeischauen könnte."

„Sie haben echt die Ruhe weg, oder?" meinte Fayt.

„Er scheint Albel doch ähnlicher zu sein als wir dachten," murmelte Nel.

„Scheint so..." flüsterte Fayt zurück.

„Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" fragte Glou, redeten sie etwa über ihn?

„Hex, wer flüstert der lügt!"

Fayt und Nel sahen ihn verdutzt an.

„Haben sie etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, nichts..."

Glou gab es auf. Es schien wohl derzeitig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein, zu versuchen sich mit den beiden normal zu unterhalten, also verabschiedete er sich höflich und verließ dann die beiden.

„Das war aber mal in kurzer Besuch..." bemerkte Nel.

„Kannst du laut sagen..."

Kirlsa...

Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft die Stadt zu erreichen, ohne auch nur eine einzige Pause zu machen! Auch wenn Albel sie am Schluss mehr schlecht als recht hinter sich hergezogen hatte.

„Geschafft..." stöhnte sie und stützte sich erst mal an einer Hauswand ab.

Erst jetzt sah sie sich um.

Viel hatte sich nicht verändert, nur das es den Anschein hatte, dass die Leute sich in dieser Zeit noch intensiver um den Bergbau gekümmert haben, als in ihrer Zeit.

Überall standen mit Erz gefüllte Loren, die wohl vor kurzem heraustransportiert wurden.

„Hör auf zu träumen und komm mit, ich will die Nacht nicht draußen verbringen!"

Die herrschenden Worte kamen von Albel, der neben ihr stand.

Er gab es zwar nicht zu, aber Sophia spürte, dass auch er erschöpft war.

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und folgte Albel in Richtung des Inns, welches immer noch an altbekannter Stelle stand.

Etwas müde wurden sie vom Besitzer, einer jungen Frau, begrüßt.

„Guten Abend *gähn* sie möchten ein Zimmer?"

„Zwei," war die prompte Antwort von Albel.

Sie schaute ihn etwas verdutzt an, entschied aber dann lieber doch nicht nach dem Grund zu fragen.

Sie gab ihnen die Zimmerschlüssel und machte sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl gemütlich, in der Hoffnung, dass es die restliche Nacht über ruhig bleiben würde und sie den Schlaf der letzten Tage nachholen konnte. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen sah sie den beidennach, wie sie auf ihre Zimmer gingen.

‚Was für ei seltsames Paar..." dachte sie so zu sich, bevor sie einschlief.

Sophia freute sich auf ein warmes Bett.

Nach dem langen Marsch hatte sie es redlich verdient.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe aus ihren Sachen zu schlüpfen und ließ sich einfach auf´s Bett fallen.

Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.

Im Zimmer nebenan lag Albel rastlos in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Es gab so einiges, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Denn wenn sie wirklich in die Vergangenheit gereist waren, bedeutete dies, das wahrscheinlich auch sein Vater noch am Leben war.

Ein Gedanke der ihm Magenschmerzen bereitete, wie konnte er dem Mann, der so selbstlos für ihn sein Leben gegeben hatte nur in die Augen blicken.

Es war schließlich seine Schuld, dass dieser jetzt tot war...

Albel gab es auf, er würde wohl i dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden.

Leise stand er auf und schlich auf den Flur.

Draußen herrschte eine angenehme kühle Brise, die durch sein Haar fuhr. Schnell blickte er sich um, ob ihm irgendjemand gefolgt war. Dies war nicht der Fall, sodass er ganz in Ruhe einen kleinen Spatziergang machen konnte.

Als er so dahinschlenderte, passierte er unweigerlich Woltars Haus.

Es sah noch genauso aus, es hatte in den Jahren nichts von seinem Prunk verloren.

Er vernahm Stimmen aus dem Haus und erkannte eine Person am Fenster, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.


	6. Die Vorentscheidungskämpfe

Die Vorentscheidungskämpfe

Fayt und Nel hatten sich in ihrer kleinen Zelle eingelebt. Von einigen der Kämpfer hatten sie sehr brauchbare Tipps erhalten, wie sie die Kämpfe überstehen konnten, etwas was sie wirklich gebrauchen konnten, denn heute waren die ersten Kämpfe angesetzt.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wer zu erst kämpfen muss," grübelte Fayt, schon den ganzen Tag hatte er dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend, er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Turnier mehr beinhaltete, als nur ein paar Kämpfe.

Er sah zu Nel hinüber.

Auch sie wirkte sehr angespannt, etwas was man bei ihr nur selten sah.

„Wenn wir Glück haben," antwortete sie, „Sind die ersten noch leicht. Schließlich müssen wir unsere Kräfte sparen, für den Zeitpunkt, an dem wir sie wirklich benötigen."

Fayt stimmte ihr zu.

Sie würden all ihr Kräfte benötigen, um das Turnier zu gewinnen.

Sein Gedankengang wurde rege unterbrochen, als ein Wärter lautstark den Zellentrakt betrat. Sie wussten was das bedeutete, die ersten Kämpfe würden beginnen.

Er holte eine Liste hervor und begann einige Namen vorzulesen.

Unter den Namen fiel auch ein harsches Fayt, welches ihn aufschrecken ließ.

Er würde also den ersten Kampf beschreiten, Nel wünschte ihm viel Glück, als er aufstand, um den anderen zu folgen.

Ab jetzt durfte er sich keine Fehler mehr erlauben, denn schließlich ging es um ihre Freiheit und die Möglichkeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Der Gang führte einen Weg entlang, den Fayt überhaupt nicht kannte.

Er war schön öfter durch das schloss gestreift, aber an diesen Weg konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Es schien, dass er in den nächsten Jahren wohl zugemauert wurde.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch gelangten sie in den Eingangsbereich, dieser hatte sich in den Jahren kaum geändert.

Wie in einigen Jahren später, schien er sehr trist und verlassen und wirkte kaum eines Königs würdig.

Sie verließen das Schloss und durchquerten langsam die Stadt Aryglyph.

An den Straßenrändern standen einige Schaulustige, die die Gruppe neugierig beäugte.

Von außerhalb der Stadt konnte man das Schreien der Besucher vernehmen, welches immer lauter wurde, je weiter sie sich dem Ausgang näherten.

Fayt war mehr als überrascht als sie den Kampfplatz erreichten.

Eine riesige Arena war dort provisorisch errichtet wurden.

Auf unzähligen Sitzplätzen tummelten sich die Zuschauer und begannen zu jubeln, als die Kämpfer die Arena betraten.

Sie wurden von den Wächtern an den Rand geführt, an welchen sie erfahren würden, welcher Gegner ihnen als erster gegenüber tritt.

Fayts erster Gegner war ein ziemlich durchtrainierter junger Mann, dessen Oberkörper von vielen Narben durchzogen wurde. Seine Waffe war eine Lanze.

Da Fayts Kampf erst etwas später stattfand, hatte er Gelegenheit sich etwas umzusehen.

Die Arena war aus Holz gebaut, wirkte jedoch wirkte es so stabil, als wäre es aus Stein gebaut.

Auf einer sehr prunkvoll geschmückten Tribüne war der König zu sehen, auch Woltar war zu sehen, welcher interessiert das Treiben in der Arena beobachtete.

Denn der erste Kampf war bereits im vollen Gange, aber so wirklich wollte sich Fayt dafür nicht interessieren, dieser beäugte vorsichtig seinen Kontrahenten, welcher sich entspannt an die Holzwand gelehnt hatte.

Scheinbar glaubte dieser schon an seinen Sieg, aber so einfach wollte Fayt es ihm nicht machen. Er würde diesen Kerl zeigen, was in ihm steckte.

Der Kampf war inzwischen entschieden und der glückliche Gewinner stolzierte an ihm vorbei.

Jetzt war Fayt an der Reihe, etwas nervös war er schon, aber dies wollte er seinem Gegner nicht zeigen. Er zog sein Schwert und bereitete seinen Angriff vor.

Er wartete auf das Zeichen des Richters, immer mit einem Auge bei seinem Kontrahenten.

Er spürte die Anspannung, die sich langsam in ihm breit machte, doch auch sein Gegenüber war nicht mehr die Ruhe selbst, wie es noch am Anfang der Fall war.

Der Startschuss fiel und die beiden stürzten sich ins Gefecht.

Fayt nutzte seine Schnelligkeit und wich den Angriffen geschickt aus.

Die Lanze war eine Fernwaffe, also musste er nur so nah wie möglich an seinen Gegner heran kommen, um diese wirkungslos zu machen.

Und dies schien sogar gar nicht so schwer zu sein, denn er konnte ohne Probleme durch seine Verteidigung dringen.

‚Es scheint als hätte sich das Training mit Albel gelohnt,' dachte er, als er die letzten Meter hinter sich gelassen hatte und zu einem Schlag mit seinem Schwert ausholte.

Die Lanze wurde regelrecht aus seiner Hand geschlagen und sein Gegner stand auf einmal unbewaffnet vor ihm.

Da Fayt nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn zu töten, schlug er ihn mit dem Schwertgriff zu Boden. Der Angegriffene blieb liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Lauter Jubel brach aus, als Fayt ihn niedergeschlagen hatte.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ließ sich für eine kurze Zeit von der Menge feiern, bevor der Platz für den nächsten Kampf geräumt werden musste.

Zufrieden ließ er sich am Rand zu Boden sinken und beobachtete die restlichen Kämpfe, bevor es für die Sieger Zeit war, in ihre Zellen zurückzukehren.

Die Verlieren wurden zurück in ihre alten Zellen gebracht, in denen sie auf ihre nächste Chance ausharren mussten.

Da die erste Gruppe ihre Kämpfe absolviert hatte, war es Zeit für die zweite Gruppe, der Nel zugeteilt wurde.

Die beiden Gruppen trafen sich auf halben Weg und Fayt wünschte Nel viel Glück.

Da Nel die einzigste Frau war, wurde sie von so gut wie jedem der anderen Mitglieder unterschätzt.

‚Denen zeige ich es!'

Sie würde ihren Kampf so kurz und schmerzlos wie möglich halten, schließlich hatte sie besseres zu tun, als sich mit diesen Schwächlingen abzugeben.

Ihr Kampf war im Gegensatz zu Fayt der erste und somit blieb ihr nicht die Zeit sich etwas umzusehen oder ihren Gegner zu beobachten.

In diesem Fall war es ein älterer Mann Mitte vierzig, der sich ihr mit blanken Fäusten entgegenstellte.

‚Was für eine Zeitverschwendung,' dachte sie, als sie ihre Dolche zückte und sich kampfbereit machte.

‚Dieser Kampf würde nicht lange dauern...'

Und Nels Gedanke würde sich bewahrheiten.

Ihr Gegner versuchte sie mit eine Reihe verschiedener Schlagcombos zu besiegen, doch er unterschätzte hierbei die Schnelligkeit seiner Kontrahentin, die jedem seiner Angriffe geschickt auswich und mit einem Gegenangriff konterte.

Dies konnte er nicht lange durchhalten, so dass er schon nach weniger als fünf Minuten erschöpft zu Boden sank.

„Ich...gebe auf..."

Der Verlierer wurde vom Platz geholt und Nel ging mit den restlichen Gewinnern wieder zurück in ihre Zellen, in denen sie auch wieder auf Fayt traf.

Er begrüßte sie erleichtert.

„Wenn die Kämpfe so bleiben, schaffen wir es locker bis ins Finale," meinte Fayt.

„Schon, aber du hast ja gehört, auch Aryglyph Soldaten werden daran teilnehmen. Wenn wir Pech haben, könnte unser nächster Kampf schon gegen einen von ihnen sein."

Nel hatte recht, dass musste sich Fayt eingestehen, aber trotzdem setzte er große Hoffungen in sich und Nel, dass sie zusammen das Finale erreichen würden.

Den beiden blieb nur eine kurze Pause, bevor es in die zweite Runde ging. Diesmal wurden beide Gruppen in die Arena geführt, denn die Anzahl der übrigen Personen war inzwischen soweit dezimiert, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnte sie einzuteilen.

In der Arena fiel der Blick der beiden auf eine kleinere Gruppe Soldaten, die sich am Rand eingefunden hatten.

Ihre Vermutung schien sich zu bewahrheiten.

„Hoffentlich treffen wir nicht gleich in den ersten Kämpfen auf die..." murmelte Fayt zu Nel, die ihm nur zunickte.

Den Gefangenen wurde eine Liste in die Hand gedrückt auf der zu erkennen war, gegen welche Gegner sie zu kämpfen hatten, um das Finale zu erreichen.

Glücklicherweise mussten Fayt und Nel noch nicht gegeneinander Kämpfen, sodass die Chance, dass sie beide ins Finale kamen sehr hoch war.

Sie kannten niemanden von denen, die auf der Liste standen, aber sie mussten damit rechnen, das auch Soldaten unter den Kontrahenten waren.

Wenn sie nur wussten wer.

Nels Kampf war einer der ersten, so dass sie sich kurzzeitig von Fayt verabschieden musste. Er wünschte ihr viel Glück, bevor er sich an den Rand setzte und die Kämpfe beobachtete, schließlich musste er damit rechnen auch irgendwann auf diese Leute zu treffen.

Die meisten Gefechte verliefen sehr schnell und nur einige Zeit später war Nel an der Reihe. Fayt drückte ihr die Daumen, doch das schien nicht wirklich von Nöten zu sein, denn Nel schaffte es mit zwei gezielten Tritten ihren Gegner in den Staub zu schicken.

Kurz darauf gesellte sie sich wieder zu Fayt.

„Wann bist du dran?" fragte sie ihn.

„Noch drei Kämpfe..." antwortete er, „Jedoch hab ich immer noch nicht herausbekommen, wer mein Gegner ist..."

Nel verstand, warum Fayt so nervös war. Bisher war noch keiner der Soldaten in einem Kampf aufgetaucht und die Chancen dass er gegen einen kämpfen musste, wurden immer größer.

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern.

„Du hast doch schon gegen Aryglyph Soldaten gekämpft, warum also diese Anspannung? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in dieser Zeit stärker waren.

Nel hatte recht, das wusste Fayt, aber ein Rest von Nervosität blieb.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn sein Kampf stand an.

Seine Vermutung bewahrheitete sich, vor ihm stand einer der Soldaten.

Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob diese Soldaten anders waren, als die, die er kannte.

Er hielt sein Schwert in seiner Hand und versuchte sich vollends auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Er durfte nicht verlieren!

Sein Gegenüber schien sich seines Sieges schon sicher zu sein, sein Schwert lag locker in seiner Hand.

Fayt würde es ihm zeigen.

Als der Starschuss fiel, blieb Fayt stehen und wartete den Angriff seines Gegners ab, welcher nicht lange auf sich warten lief.

Die Attacke kam schnell, fast zu schnell für Fayt, da er nur sehr knapp ausweichen konnte.

Er konterte mit einem vertikalen Schwerthieb, der jedoch mit schierer Leichtigkeit abgewehrt wurde.

Der Soldat war stark, dass musste Fayt sich eingestehen.

Doch so schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben. Er lenkte ein wenig Symbology in sein Schwert und schlug noch einmal zu.

Diesem konnte der Soldat nichts entgegensetzen und wurde ein Stück zurückgeschleudert. Fayt musste grinsen, er kannte jetzt seinen Schwachpunkt und diesen würde er gnadenlos ausnutzen.

Er lud noch einmal ein wenig in sein Schwert und starte eine Schlagcombo dem der Soldat nur wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Und letztendlich entschied sich der Kampf zu Gunsten von Fayt.

Erleichtert ging er zu Nel.

Für heute waren die Kämpfe vorüber, aber morgen würde es weiter gehen, dann würde sich entscheiden, ob sie das Finale erreichen würden.

Die Nacht brach herein und sie fanden sie wieder in den altbekannten Zellen wieder.

„Wie es wohl den anderen geht?" fragte sich Fayt, Nel wusste nicht, wie sie ihm antworten konnte.

Hätten sie geahnt, was in dieser Nacht eine Stadt weiter passierte, wären sie sicherlich nicht so ruhig geblieben.


	7. Ängste der Vergangenheit

Ängste der Vergangenheit

Albel wich automatisch einige Schritte zurück.

Genau das war es, warum er hier so schnell wieder weg wollte. Wie konnte er dieser Person je unter die Augen treten.

Er erkannte, wie erbärmlich man ihn in diesem Moment halten musste, man konnte die Vergangenheit schließlich nicht verändern.

Doch er hätte endlich die Möglichkeit, ihm alles zu erzählen, was ihm als Kind nicht möglich gewesen war.

Aber nicht heute Nacht, soviel war klar.

Er ging an dem Anwesen vorbei und schlug eine Richtung ein, die er schon lange nicht mehr gegangen war.

Nämlich zum Hauptquartier der Blackbrigade.

Das Gras unter seinen Füßen dämpfte seine Schritte, so dass er vollkommen unbemerkt den Pfad entlang gehen konnte. Weder Menschen noch Monster schienen in dieser Nacht unterwegs zu sein.

Als er sein Ziel erreichte, vernahm er zwei Stimmen, die vom Eingang her zu ihm hinüber getragen wurden.

„... vollkommen erledigt, ich hoffe die Wachablösung kommt bald."

Zwei Wachen hatten sich gegen die Tür gelehnt und versuchten mehr oder minder sich noch etwas die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Hast du schon gehört?" fragte der eine.

„Was denn?"

„Die veranstalten schon wieder so´n Turnier."

„Echt? Wer muss sich denn diesmal wieder blamieren," erkundigte sich der andere.

„Die üblichen Verdächtigen, aber diesmal sind auch zwei Neulinge dabei, die unglaublich stark sein sollen. So was hat´s ja schon lange nicht mehr gegeben."

„Wirklich? Und wer sind die?" Das Interesse des Wächters war geweckt.

„Soweit ich weiß, sind das ein junger Bengel und eine junge Frau, am besten kommst du morgen mal mit, da laufen die Endkämpfe, sowie das Finale."

„Das werde ich machen."

Albel vernahm noch das Lachen der beiden, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog. Wie es scheint, hatte er gerade genau die Information erhalten, nach der er gesucht hatte. Es war offensichtlich, das es sich bei den beiden Kämpfern um Fayt und Nel handelte.

‚Sie sind also in Aryglyph...'

Er trat den Rückweg an, denn so langsam spürte er doch, wie die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte.

Im Inn herrschte immer noch totenstille, sodass er unbeobachtet wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gehen konnte.

Er ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und war kurze Zeit später auch schon eingeschlafen.

Der Morgen brach unverhofft über die Gefangenen herein, die es als einzige in die Finalrunden geschafft hatten.

Auch Fayt und Nel waren noch nicht richtig ausgeschlafen, als zwei mürrische Wächter ihren Trakt betraten und sie unsanft aus ihren Zellen holten.

Auf den heutigen Tag kam es an, dass wussten sie.

Sie wurden den altbekannten Weg durch die Stadt geführt und erreichten kurze Zeit später den Eingang der Arena. Es schienen am heutigen Tag sogar noch mehr Zuschauer da zu sein, als an dem Vorherigen.

Alle Sitzreihen waren vollkommen besetzt, sogar auf den Treppenstufen war kaum noch ein Platz vorhanden. Auch viele Soldaten hatten sich eingefunden.

Fayt, Nel und die anderen wurden wieder zum Rand der Arena geführt, wo man ihnen dann mitteilte, welche Gegner sie zu bestreiten hatten.

Fayt musste zuerst gegen einen älteren Mann kämpfen, er war ziemlich muskulös und trug nichts weiter als eine dunkelbraune Lederhose, an der sich nur noch ein Hosenträger befand.

Sein Haar war schon leicht eingegraut und ließ ihn noch älter wirken.

Fayt ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, denn kaum war der Startschuss gefallen, ging dieser auch schon zum Angriff über.

Der Mann konterte seine Angriffe mit einer großen Axt, doch das er Fayt unterlegen war, war seit dem beginn des Kampfes klar. Er hatte zwar kraftvolle Angriffe, doch Fayt war viel zu schnell um sich treffen zu lassen.

Fayt wich mit Leichtigkeit jedem Angriff aus und seinem Gegner blieb nichts anderes übrig, als aufzugeben, wollte er nicht vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen.

In den Zuschauerrängen wurde gejubelt.

Fayt verließ den Kampfplatz, Nel war als nächste an der Reihe, würde sie diesen Kampf gewinnen, würden sie und er im Finale stehen, dann wäre es egal wer gewinnt.

Auch Nels Gegner schien zu ahnen was ihm blühte, denn er hatte eine Defensivhaltung eingenommen und schien sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ratsam war die junge Frau anzugreifen.

Der Kampf begann und die beiden taten nichts weiter als sich zu belauern.

Nel hatte die gesehen, wie der Mann gekämpft hatte. Er sah zwar nicht so aus, doch in seinem unscheinbaren Äußeren schlummerte die Kraft eines Berserkers. Sie wollte es nicht riskieren hier zu verlieren.

Auch ihr Gegner wusste von der Kraft, die sich in ihm befand, leider war diese nicht einfach so abrufbar, sondern passierte einfach plötzlich, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. In diesem Moment hoffte er, dass sie ihn auch heute nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Nels Geduld war Ende, als sie nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nicht mehr taten, als sich zu umkreisen. Die Menge fing sogar schon an die Kämpfer auszubuhen.

Sie ging zum Angriff über und stürzte auf ihn zu.

Doch das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, wie sie in den nächsten Sekunden erfahren würde, denn auch ihr Kontrahent hatte seine Haltung geändert. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte hatte er ihr Handgelenk gepackt und schleuderte sie von sich weg. Sie schlug hart auf den staubigen Boden auf, die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gedrückt und für eine Weile blieb sie einfach liegen.

Man wollte den Kampf schon beenden, als Nel sie wieder aufraffte, sie atmete schwer, doch aufgeben wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte es schließlich schon mit schlimmeren Gegnern zu tun. Sie nahm wieder eine Angriffshaltung ein, doch statt anzugreifen, schickte sie ein paar Icedagger in seine Richtung. Sie trafen seine Füße und frohren ihn am Boden fest. Überrascht über die plötzliche Wendung in diesem Kampf, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich Nel genähert hatte und ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag im Nachenbereich traf. Sein Körper sackte zu Boden, wobei das Eis von seinen Füßen wegbrach und ihm an einigen Stellen in die Beine schnitt. Er blieb regungslos am Boden liegen und Nel wurde zum Sieger erklärt.

Die Arena tobte, viele waren von den Sitzen aufgestanden und applaudierten ihr. Auch Fayt gehörte dazu. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und ging dann zu ihm. Nach einer kurzen Pause würden die beiden sich gegenüberstehen, daran führte nun kein Weg mehr vorbei.

Am selben Tag waren auch Albel und Sophia auf den Weg nach Aryglyph. Doch vorher mussten sie erst einmal den beschwerlichen Weg über die Traummountains schaffen.

Für Sophia war es eine weitere Bewährungsprobe, es war das erste mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie solche Anstrengungen über sich ergehen lassen musste. Erst die Entführung durch die Vendeeny und jetzt das.

Aber sie beschwerte sich nicht.

Ihr war am Morgen aufgefallen, dass Albels Laune, soweit man das sagen konnte, wirklich gut war. Er beschimpfte sie nicht mit jedem zweiten Wort und sah auch sonst nicht so mürrisch aus.

Leider wusste sie den Grund dafür nicht, nur dass er gesagt hatte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Aryglyph mussten.

Sie würde sich wohl oder übel überraschen lassen müssen.

Die Arena tobte noch immer und sie Zuschauer verlangten, dass es endlich weiterging.

Fayt und Nel wussten, dass es an der Zeit war.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Kampfplatz, begleitet wurden sie von dem tosenden Applaus der Zuschauer.

„Bieten wir ihnen eine Show, die sie so schnell nicht vergessen werden," sprach Fayt leise zu Nel.

Sie nickte ihm zu.

„Es ist egal wer gewinnt, trotzdem sollten wir uns nicht zu sehr überanstrengen, schließlich kommt danach noch ein Kampf."

Sie teilten sich auf und nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

Mit einem Mal war es ganz still geworden und alle sahen gebannt auf die beiden Kämpfer. Das würde das Gefecht des Jahres werden.

Nel zückte ihr Dolche und Fayt hielt sein Schwert bereit, zusammen warteten sie auf den Startschuss.

Dieser ließ nicht auf sich warten und die beiden gingen in eine Angriffposition, beide hatten ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Albel und Sophia hatten in der Zwischenzeit, die Hälfte des Weges geschafft und hatten eine kurze Pause eingelegt.

Sophias Neugier war inzwischen so groß, dass sie ihn einfach fragen musste.

„Warum müssen wir so schnell wie möglich nach Aryglyph?"

Er sah sie an, in seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er von ihrer Frage schon wieder ein wenig genervt war.

„Die Chancen stehen gut, dass der Idiot und die Spionin sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort aufhalten."

Sophia brauchte etwas, um Albels Umschreibung zu deuten.

„Du meinst Fayt und Nel? Sind sie dort?"

„Davon rede ich die ganze Zeit, Weib! Du solltest lernen den Leuten besser zuzuhören."

Sie schmollte nach dieser Bemerkung, es schien als sei Albel wieder ganz der Alte.

Fayt und Nel griffen gleichzeitig an.

Die Luft vibrierte förmlich, als ihre Waffen aufeinander trafen, einige behaupteten sogar, dass sie Funken gesehen hatten.

Dieser Kampf würde nach Meinung der Zuschauer sicherlich in die Geschichte eingehen.

Fayt und Nel bekamen von diesem Trubel kaum etwas mit, da sie sich inzwischen vollkommen auf den Kampf konzentrierten.

Niemand von den beiden dachte in diesem Moment an Aufgabe.

Fayt versuchte es mit vertikalen und horizontalen Schlägen, während Nel versuchte Lücken in seinem Angriffsmuster zu finden.

Nicht selten waren die Angriffe so schnell, dass sie mit dem bloßen Auge nicht zu erkennen waren. Doch beide wussten, dass sie dieses Tempo nicht lange durchhalten konnten, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer von ihnen nachgab, aber niemand wollte der erste sein.

Fayt setzte zu einem neuen Angriff an: „Dimension Door!"

Der Angriff kam für Nel unerwartet, denn es war nicht wirklich ein Angriff, für schnelle Gegner wie Nel, doch Fayt musste geahnt haben, dass Nel so dachte und hatte ihn deshalb angewendet.

‚Um den Gegner zu besiegen, musst du wie dieser denken... nicht schlecht Fayt...' dachte Nel.

Doch auch sie hatte noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel und sie würde sie auch einsetzen, wenn die Zeit reif wäre.

Aber auch Fayt ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, denn Nel war ihm in diesem Kampf noch verdächtig zurückhaltend gewesen, sie musste etwas planen, es war nur die Frage was.

Fayt hielt sein Schwert in einem eisernen Griff und versuchte sich auf einen möglichen Angriff von Seiten Nels vorzubereiten.

Und dieser kam auch.

Fast wie aus dem Nichts kam ihr Angriff.


	8. Wie der Vater so der Sohn

Wie der Vater so der Sohn

Fayt wusste gar nicht, wie er ihn abwenden konnte. Er wurde von dem Angriff voll getroffen und einige Meter zurückgeschleudert. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich abfangen, so dass er nicht mit voller Wucht auf den Boden aufprallte.

Nel ließ ihn nicht verschnaufen und griff sofort wieder an, doch diesmal war Fayt vorbereitet, er konterte ihren Angriff und warf sie zu Boden.

Diesen Moment der Schwäche nutzte er aus und setzte noch ein paar Schläge nach.

Nel versuchte mit aller Macht die Angriffe abzuwehren, doch das gelang ihr nicht immer so dass sie einige Male einiges einstecken musste.

Sie schaffte es, sich allerdings wieder aufzurappeln. Sie musste sich ein wenig abstützen und hatte einige Probleme, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Ihr musste jetzt wirklich etwas einfallen oder der Kampf wäre sie für sich verloren.

Fayt allerdings, wollte verhindern, dass sie auch nur einen Moment zum Nachdenken kam und griff unentwegt an. Denn auch er wusste, dass Nel das nicht mehr langen durchhalten würde. Er setzte einige Symbology-Angriffe nach und zog sich dann für einen letzten Angriff zurück.

Für Nel war es die letzte Möglichkeit, einen Angriff zu starten. Sie sammelte ihre letzte Energie und sprach einen mächtigen Angriff.

„Explosion!"

In Bruchteilen von Sekunden war die komplette Arena in Flammen gehüllt.

Fayt und Nel wurden durch die Druckwelle zurückgeschleudert und krachten in die Holzwände.

Als sich der Staubgelegt hatte, stand nur noch eine Person...

Albel und Sophia waren inzwischen schon ein ganzes Stück vorangekommen und konnten in der Ferne schon Aryglyph erkennen.

„Jetzt sind wir fast da," sprach Sophia.

Albel ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er sie gehört hatte oder nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Arena, die sich vor den Stadttoren befand.

Genau in diesem Moment erschien eine riesige Stichflamme über ihr.

Sophia hielt erschrocken den Atem an.

Albel stürzte los. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er musste da hin.

Sophia rannte ihm hinterher, sie wusste nicht, warum er es auf einmal so eilig hatte, aber es musste etwas mit Fayt und Nel zu tun haben. Sie rannte ihm hinterher.

Die Zuschauer schauten gebannt auf den Kampfplatz.

Eine riesige Staubwolke umhüllte das Gebiet und nur Schemenhaft konnte eine Person ausgemacht werden, die sich wieder auf die Beine stellte.

Nur langsam kamen einige Umrisse zum Vorschein, doch erst, als die blauen Haare hervorleuchteten, wussten sie wer gewonnen hatte.

Es war Fayt.

Während des Angriffs war es ihm gelungen, die Flammen soweit abzuwehren, dass er fast vollständig unverletzt aus diesem Kampf hervorkam.

Nel hatte dieses Glück nicht, denn dadurch, dass sie sowieso schon sehr geschwächt war, fehlte ihr die Kraft sich zu verteidigen, so dass sie die volle Wucht des Angriffs abbekam.

Jetzt lag sie bewusstlos auf dem verbrannten Boden.

Die Menge tobte, viele waren von ihren Sitzen aufgesprungen und klatschten begeistert.

Während Nel weggebracht wurde, wurde Fayt zum Sieger erklärt.

Er würde das Finale bestreiten und gegen einen der drei Generäle antreten.

So langsam merkte er auch, wie die Nervosität in ihm aufstieg. Er musste sich unbedingt ein wenig beruhigen.

Er ging wieder zurück an den Rand der Arena und ließ sich dort nieder, um sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen. Er würde alle seine Kräfte gebrauchen.

Doch lange konnte er nicht verschnaufen, denn das Finale sollte so schnell wie möglich beginnen.

Er wurde wieder auf den Kampfplatz gerufen, doch noch war sein Gegner nicht erschienen.

In diesem Moment war er so angespannt, wie noch nie in deinem Leben. Dieser Gegner würde über Nels und sein Schicksal entscheiden.

Plötzlich tobte die Arena.

Fayt drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und blickte in die Augen seines Gegners.

Es war Glou Nox!

Glou betrat den Kampfplatz und stellte sich gegenüber von Fayt auf.

„So trifft man sich wieder, hm? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir mal gegeneinander kämpfen."

„Ich auch nicht," meinte Fayt ehrlich.

Glou zückte sein Schwert: „Dann zeig mir was du drauf hast, Junge. Halte dich nicht zurück!"

Kaum, dass der Startschuss gefallen war, stürzten die beiden aufeinander zu.

In einem Bruchteil einer Seknde schlugen die Schwerter zusammen. Fayt konnte den Angriff abwehren, aber Glou drückte ihn unentwegt nach unten.

Schnell rollte Fayt zur Seite, als er merkte, dass er diesem Angriff nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Auch Glou ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um einen neuen Angriff vorzubereiten.

Fayt ging in eine Defensivposition, denn solange er den Schwachpunkt von seinem Gegner nicht kannte, war es sinnlos ihn einfach auf gut Glück anzugreifen.

Er musste eine Lücke in seinem Angriffsmuster finden.

Glou überlegte nicht lange und griff wieder an.

Ähnlich wie Albel, war auch er verdammt schnell, hierzu kam allerdings auch noch eine ziemlich hohe Schlagkraft, höher als die von Albel.

Wie sollte er diesen Kerl nur besiegen? Er konnte nichts weiter machen, als sich zu verteidigen.

„Was ist los, Junge?Gibst du schon auf? Lachte Glou höhnisch, als er noch einmal zuschlug.

„Niemals!"

Fayt aktvierte einen Symbology-Angriff und schickte ihn direkt in Richtung seines Gegners.

„Dimension Door!"

Da Glou, genau wie die restlichen Soldaten keine solche Kraft besaß, konnte auch dieser dem Angriff nur wenig entgegensetzen, jedoch wurde er nicht zu Boden geworfen, sondern blieb eisern stehen, etwas anderes hätte Fayt auch nicht erwartet, schließlich war sein Gegner Captain der Dragon Brigade.

Aber wenigstens hatte er es geschafft, den Abstand zwischen ihnen ein wenig zu vergrößern. Er ging sofort wieder in den Angriff über und startete eine Reihe Schlagcombos, die jedoch auch wieder von Glou gekontert wurden.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen, gab es denn nichts, was er gegen diesen Kämpfer ausrichten konnte?

Verzweifelt versuchte er die darauffolgende Combo zu blocken, doch seine Kraft war so ziemlich am Ende, so dass er nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen am Boden ab, aber ihm war klar, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und rechtzeitig noch Glous Angriff abzuwehren.

Er sah schon seiner Niederlage entgegen.

Glou machte sich für den letzten Angriff bereit, er nahm ein wenig Anlauf und ließ sein Schwert niedergehen.

Fayt schloss seine Augen, als er das Blitzen der Klinge sah. Doch den Aufprall spürte er nicht, stattdessen hörte er ein Geräusch, das entstand, wenn Metall auf Metall traf.

Vorsichtig blickte er auf, seine Augen trafen auf einem ihn nur zu bekannten Rücken.

„Albel?"

Vor ihm stand Albel und dieser hatte gerade noch im richtigen Moment den Angriff seines Vaters abgewehrt.

Fayt musste zugeben, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie so froh gewesen war, Albel zu sehen. Ohne ihn hätte dieser Kampf wahrscheinlich ein böses Ende genommen.

„Hmpf, ich dachte immer dass du mehr drauf hast, Maggot..." sprach Albel ohne sich umzudrehen.

Glou hatte sich zurückgezogen und schien etwas überrascht über die plötzliche Wendung des Kampfes zu sein. Doch er machte keine Anstalten die beiden anzugreifen. Albel ließ das Crimson Scourge sinken und drehte sich endlich zu Fayt um.

Hinter den beiden erschien endlich auch Sophia, etwas erschöpft, aber ohne Verletzungen.

‚Scheint als hätte Albel ihr nichts getan...' dachte Fayt erleichtert.

Nel ging ihr entgegen und führte sie zurück zu der Stelle, an de sie eben noch gesessen hatte.

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" wollte Fayt wissen.

„Es gab Gerüchte, dass zwei Maggots an diesem Tournier teilnehmen sollen, die sich gar nicht so schlecht schlagen sollen. Das war mehr als genug Information."

Fayt musste grinsen, Albels Logik war schon etwas seltsam, aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren, schließlich hatte es ihm den Hals gerettet.

„Was hat dieser ganze Tumult zu bedeuten?" schallte es von der Tribüne hinunter.

Aryglyph XII hatte sich erhoben und wirkte nicht sehr begeistert von den eben geschehenen Ereignissen.

Das sah übel aus, wenn der König sie alle verhaften ließ, würden sie wohl nie wieder zurück in ihre Zeit gelangen.

„Die Regeln haben sich geändert, ich bin jetzt sein Gegner!" rief Albel dem König zu und Fayt wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte.

„Albel, weißt du, was du da tust?" flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Keine Sorge, Maggot, ich kenne seine Technik und weiß auch wo seine Schwächen sich befinden. Du hast gegen ihn keine Chance."

Fayt war schon klar, dass Albel in der Lage war ihn zu besiegen, aber war er dazu auch bereit, schließlich war das hier sein Vater, der Mann, der sein Leben für seinen Sohn gegeben hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er Albel.

„Ich muss das hier tun. Das ist meine einzigste Chance ihm zu zeigen, dass ich stärker geworden bin, jemand auf den er stolz sein kann..."

Fayt war wirklich überrascht, solche Worte waren wirklich das letzte, was er von ihm erwartet hatte. Doch er verstand ihn auch, Albel würde vielleicht endlich ein wenig Frieden in seinem Leben finden.

„Viel Glück."

Mehr sagte er nicht und verließ den Kampfplatz.

Das Publikum wusste nicht so genau, was da eben passiert war, aber sie wollten endlich den Kampf weiter sehen.

Glou Nox unterbrach das rege Getuschel.

„Ich nehme den Vorschlag an," rief er zu dem König hinauf, „Ich kenne zwar die Gründe für diesen Wechsel nicht, aber mir ist es egal gegen wen ich kämpfe."

„Nun gut," willigte der König ein, „aber sollte der neue Herausforderer verlieren, werden alle vier in den Kerker geworfen!"

Das Publikum richtete seine Blicke erwartungsvoll wieder Richtung Arena, wo sich die beiden Kämpfer schon positioniert hatten.

Dies war der Kampf, der über ihr weiteres Schicksal entscheiden würde, dass wusste Albel und er würde nicht verlieren, soviel war sicher.


	9. Die Entscheidung

Die Entscheidung

Das Crimson Scourge lag fest in seiner Hand, bereit für den Kampf. Falls Albel nervös war zeigte er es nicht.

Als Kind hatte er immer gegen seinen Vater verloren, doch das waren andere Zeiten. Er hatte seitdem viel trainiert, hatte andere Welten kennen gelernt und schließlich und endlich besaß er das wohl mächtigste Schwert auf ganz Elicor.

Er würde hier und heute nicht verlieren!

Auch Glou schien zu allem entschlossen, er schien sich richtig auf die Herausforderung zu freuen.

Der Startschuss fiel kurze Zeit später, aber keiner von den beiden rührte sich vom Fleck. Angespannt blickten sie sich an. Dies war ein Test, wer zuerst die Selbstbeherrschung verlor hatte verloren, dass wussten beide, doch da ein Kampf nicht nur aus Selbstbeherrschung bestand, sondern auch aus Kraft und Geschicklichkeit, war es nicht überraschend, dass Albel den ersten Schritt tat und seinen Vater angriff. Vielleicht hätte er warten sollen, bis dieser zuerst angriff, aber so wie er seinen Vater kannte, wäre das wohl nie geschehen.

Albel schickte ihm ein paar senkrechte und waagerechte Hiebe entgegen, die jedoch mit Leichtigkeit geblockt wurden.

Glous Technik war perfekt, er konnte jede von Albels Angriffen vorhersagen und im Notfall abwehren oder kontern.

Abel musste sich dieser Technik anpassen, wollte er ihn besiegen, eine fast undenkbare Strategie.

Um seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen musste er seine Angriffe genau abpassen und auf jede Möglichkeit achten, die ihm dies ermöglichte.

Er wich ein Stück und die beiden befanden sich wieder in ihren Ausgangsposten.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, ich hatte schon lange keinen ebenbürtigen Gegner mehr. Aber sag mir, wo hast du diese Technik gelernt? Diese Technik wird seit Generationen in meiner Familie weitergegeben. Woher hast du sie gelernt?"

„Hmpf..." Albel schnaubte und sah ihm in die Augen: „Tut mir leid, aber dies ist mein Geheimnis."

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und griff an, es war zwar nur eine kurze Pause gewesen, aber sie hatte genügt, um ihn die Möglichkeit zu gewähren, sich eine neue Taktik zu überlegen. Nun wusste er, wie er sich gegen seinen Vater zur wehr setzen konnte.

Er hatte sich nicht sofort daran erinnert, aber sein Vater verfolgte in jedem Kampf dieselbe Taktik. Für Unwissende kaum zu erkennen, aber er hatte eine ganz bestimmte Reihenfolge, wie er seine Angriffe vollführte und nun wusste er auch, wie durchbrechen konnte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Sein Siegeswille war zurückgekehrt.

Er ging zurück in eine defensive Position, vorbereitet für das, was jetzt kommen würde. Und es kam. Der berühmt berüchtigte Schwertangriff seines Vaters. Er bestand aus einer Reihe verschiedener Schwertkombos, die in einer bestimmten Folge ausgeführt wurden. Nur jemand, der wusste wie diese funktionierte, konnte diese auch blocken.

Albel blieb ruhig stehen, er wartete bis zum letzten Moment, bevor er auswich. Der Angriff funktionierte nur, wenn der Angreifer sein Opfer genau vor sich hatte, so jedoch lief er ins Leere.

Schnell drehte er sich und griff Glous nun ungeschützten Rücken an.

„Double Slash!"

Der Angriff war ein Volltreffer. Glou taumelte ein paar Meter nach vorne, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.

Doch Albel wartete nicht, bis er wieder bereit war, rücksichtslos griff er seinen noch immer etwas benommenen Vater an.

Diesmal war es Glou, der zurückgetrieben wurde, er konnte zwar immer noch die Angriffe abwehren, doch bewegte er sich nicht mehr so schnell.

Albel hatte ihn genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Doch diese plötzlich Unterbrechung in seinem Angriff hatte ihn überrascht. Er würde einen Moment brauchen, bevor er wieder in seiner Routine drin war. Und genau diesen Moment nutzte er nun für seinen Vorteil.

Unermesslich griff er ihn, man hatte fast den Glauben, er könne ewig so weitermachen. Doch er wusste, dass es anders war.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er eine Pause brauchte und dann war er ein leichtes Ziel für seinen Vater.

Er achtete auf die noch so kleinste Lücke in der Verteidigung und durchbrach diese immer wieder.

Er setzte noch einen letzten gezielten Schlag an traf Glou an der Schulter, bevor er wieder auf Abstand ging.

Glou lachte, trotz der Verletzungen, die ihm zugefügt wurden, stand er immer noch aufrecht, als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen.

„Du, Junge, bist einfach unglaublich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal jemanden treffe, der es schafft meine komplette Strategie zu durchschauen."

Sein Blick wurde ernst.

„Wer bist du wirklich?"

Aber Albel schnaubte nur: „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ist das ein Geheimnis, wenn du es erfahren willst, musst mich schon besiegen!"

Fayt, Nel und Sophia beobachteten den Kampf von der Seitenlinie aus. Es war wirklich besser gewesen, Albel das Feld zu überlassen, denn von ihnen hätte wahrscheinlich niemand so lange durchgehalten.

„Albel ist wirklich gut, auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe," murmelte Nel, „Jedenfalls hat er damit bewiesen, das er nicht grundlos Captain der Black Brigade geworden ist.

Die beiden konnten ihr nur zustimmen.

„Das ist das erste mal seit langem, dass ich Albel so ernsthaft habe kämpfen sehen..." flüsterte Fayt, als er gebannt das Geschehen verfolgte.

„Albel hatte sich bis heute die Schuld am Tod seines Vaters gegeben, man könnte wohl sagen, dass dies seine Art ist ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht so schwach ist, wie alle immer dachten," sagte Nel.

„Das muss schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein," Sophia erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

Niemand konnte genau einschätzen, wie viele Schuldgefühle sich Albel mit den Jahren aufgeladen hatte, aber es mussten eine Menge gewesen sein.

„Wie lange kann er dieses Tempo durchhalten?" fragte Fayt nach einer Weile.

„Nicht mehr lange, er sollte schnellstens noch ein paar kritische Treffer machen," antwortete Nel, sie hoffte, dass er es schaffen wird.

Glou konnte das Schwert nicht mehr richtig in der Hand halten, Albels Treffer hatte doch mehr Schaden angerichtet, wie es schien. Ob die Schulter gebrochen war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber es war genug Schaden, um seinen Gegner ein wenig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Glou konnte auch mit der linken Hand kämpfen, aber seine Genauigkeit war nicht mehr so gut und auf diesen Vorteil hoffte er nun.

Er war zwar immer noch außer Atem, aber die Erschöpfung war nicht mehr so stark, wie noch vor einer Minute. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, hatte er gute Chancen diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Wie zu erwarten nahm Glou das Schwert in seine andere Hand und kehrte in eine Angriffsposition zurück. Er würde wahrscheinlich immer noch auf seine Taktik beharren, aber da man nie wissen konnte, was in seinem Kopf vorging, war es besser auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Noch konnte er nicht auf seine ganze Kraft zurückgreifen und sich zurückhalten, aber wenn er noch ein oder zwei Minuten herausschinden könnte...

Als hätte Glou erkannt, woran er dachte, griff dieser plötzlich an. Albel blieb gerade noch Zeit zur Seite auszuweichen.

Glou war schnell, zwar war seine Trefferquote jett nicht mehr so hoch, aber unterschätzen sollte man ihn trotzdem nicht. Albel wusste dies zwar, aber er hatte noch nie so ernsthaft gegen seinen Vater gekämpft, um zu wissen, wie er sich in bestimmten Situationen verhalten würde. Und hier schien es der Fall zu sein, dass er mit zunehmenden Verletzungen immer gefährlicher wurde.

Glou griff noch einmal an, Albel kam ins straucheln, konnte den Angriff jedoch noch im letzten Moment abwehren.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht so weit gehen, aber es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Er musste die Macht des Crimson Scourge freisetzen, er musste seinen Vater ja nicht töten, er musste ihn nur außer Gefecht setzen.

„Es wird Zeit, dies hier zu einem Ende zu bringen..." flüsterte er und hechtete auf Glou zu.

Er holte zu einem Schlag aus und die Klingen der Schwerter prallten zusammen.

Genau in diesem Moment ließ er die Kraft seines Schwertes frei.

Wie von einer Schockwelle erfasst, wurde Glou nach hinten geschleudert. Er prallte gegen die Wand der Arena und glitt ohnmächtig an dieser hinunter.

Um ihn herum war alles still, es schien als ob alle Anwesenden den Atem angehalten hatten.

Es dauerte fast eine ganze Minute, bis die ersten Jubelrufe ertönten. Immer mehr Leute stimmten diesem ein.

Fayt Nel und Sophia liefen ihm entgegen, die Erleichterung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und auch er war froh, dass das hier endlich vorbei war. Er hatte es allen gezeigt, dass er doch stärker war, als sie alle geglaubt hatten.


	10. Heimliches Wiedersehen

Heimliches Wiedersehen

König Aryglyph XII musste sich geschlagen geben, es war das erste mal, das jemand einen seiner stärksten Kämpfer besiegt hatte und er stand zu seinem Wort. Noch am gleichen Tag wurden Fayt und Nel freigesprochen und konnten sich endlich frei in der Stadt bewegen.

Und nachdem Albel zum x-ten mal das Angebot ausgeschlagen für den König zu arbeiten, waren sie endlich bereit sich wieder ihrem Hauptproblem zu widmen.

Schließlich steckten sie noch immer in der Vergangenheit fest.

Sie hatten sich für die Nacht im örtlichen Inn angemeldet und brüteten nun über ihrem Abendbrot.

„Wenn wir wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt hätten..." jammerte Fayt, „Und du kannst Blair wirklich nicht erreichen, Sophia?"

„Nein tut mir leid," vertröstete sie ihn, „Seit wir hier sind habe ich jeglichen Kontakt mit ihr verloren..."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht gut, wenn uns nichts einfällt sind wir auf ewig hier gefangen."

„Was ist mit dem Sacred Orb, damals hat es doch auch geklappt..." meldete sich Albel zu Wort, der sich diese ganze Farce nicht mehr ansehen konnte.

Fayt´s Augen leuchteten auf: „Albel, du bist ein Genie, warum sind wir da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen! Mit dem Sacred Orb sollte es uns doch ein leichtes sein, Kontakt mit ihr auzunehmen!"

Albel rollte nur mit den Augen, darauf wäre doch wirklich jeder gekommen...

Die restliche Nacht diskutierten sie noch eine mögliche Marschroute aus, entschieden sich am Ende jedoch für den bekannten Weg über Kirlsa und Arias.

Albel wusste, dass sie so wahrscheinlich auf Nel´s Vater treffen würde, aber er verschwieg dieses kleine Detail.

Sie machten Schluss für heute und gingen zu Bett, wobei sich Fayt und Albel ein Zimmer teilten; Nel und Sophia teilten sich ein weiteres.

Noch bevor die Sonne richtig aufgegangen war, war Fayt schon wach und voller Tatendrang. Er weckte die anderen und in aller herrgottsfrühe verließen sie die Stadt.

Im Moment bereute Nel es zutiefst, dass sie es abgelehnt hatte sich einen neuen Mantel zu kaufen, denn derzeitig herrschten rund um Aryglyph sehr frostige Temperaturen.

„Du wolltest ja nicht hören..." neckte Albel sie, während er scheinbar überhaupt nicht von der Kälte betroffen war.

„Ja ja, mach dich ruhig über mich lustig...!" knurrte Nel, aber im Moment hätte sie sich wirklich selbst für ihre Dummheit schellten können, aber das würde sie Albel gegenüber niemals zugeben.

Der restliche Weg bis nach Kirlsa verlief bis auf Abels und Nels kleine Streitereien eher ruhig.

Dort angekommen reservierten sie sich erst einmal zwei Zimmer, bevor jeder seinen eigenen Weg ging.

Fayt und Sophia kümmerten sich um die Auffüllung der Vorräte und Heiltränke, Albel suchte den örtlichen Waffenschmied auf und Nel entschied sich dazu, die Umgebung noch etwas zu erkunden.

‚Damals war die Welt noch halbwegs in Ordnung,' dachte sie, während sie die unberührte Natur betrachtete.

Es konnte sich nur noch um einige Monate handeln, bis dieses Land im Krieg versank und Tausende mit sich in den Tod zog.

Doch sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte die Vergangenheit zu ändern, wer wusste schon, was sie damit auslösen würde.

Sie machte im Schatten eines großen Baumes Rast und genoss für einen Moment die Ruhe, die dieser Ort ausstrahlte.

Doch diese Ruhe währte nicht lang, als Kampfgeschrei an ihre Ohren drang. Es kam aus der Richtung Arias´.

Neugierig, was da wohl los war, näherte sie sich einer Gruppe von Kämpfern.

Bis auf ein paar Meter schlich sie sich heran und beobachtete das bunte Treiben. Es schien, dass es sich dabei um ein einfaches Soldatentraining mit einem Hauch von Runology handelte. Beim Anblick des Befehlsgebers stockte ihr jedoch der Atem.

Dieser Mann war ihr so vertraut.

„Vater...?" flüsterte sie leise, damit es niemand hörte.

Ihr Herz wurde ihr schwer, als sie ihn dort sah. Er war der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben gewesen, da sie sich nicht an ihre Mutter erinnern konnte. Aber er hatte ihr immer wieder gesagt, wie sehr sie ihr im Aussehen und im Wesen ähnelte.

Und nun war er nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt.

Am liebsten wäre sie ihm in die Arme gelaufen und hätte ihm alles erzählt, wie sie sich fühlte, als er gestorben war, aber dass war sicher nicht die beste Entscheidung die sie Treffen würde. Albel musste es schließlich auch ertragen, also konnte sie es auch.

Sie beobachtete ihn noch ein Weilchen, bevor sie sich doch dazu entschloss, wieder nach Kirlsa zurückzukehren, die anderen machten sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.

Und sie hatte recht.

Auf halben Weg kamen ihr die drei entgegen. Sie hatten wirklich nach ihr gesucht.

„Freunde wie euch gibt es wirklich nur einmal..." sagte sie leise und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Inzwischen hatten sie schon so viele Tage verloren, was wohl derzeitig in ihrer Zeit passierte. Ob die Executioners inzwischen alles vernichtet hatten...?

Sie verwarf den Gedanken, so was durfte sie nicht einmal denken, es gab immer noch Hoffnung!

Sie Kehrten zurück zum Inn, doch niemanden war zum Schlafen zumute. Diese ganze Situation beastete sie alle. Wie konnte es auch nicht, wenn man bedenkt wie viel auf dem Spiel stand.

Fayt überredete Albel zu einem kleinen Trainingsmatch und sie verschwanden wieder in der Nacht, während Sophia und Nel allein zurückblieben und sich vor dem Gebäude gemütlich machten.

„Ich habe vorhin meinen Vater gesehen..." fing Nel plötzlich an zu erzählen.

Sophia verstand die Situation und mischte sich nicht ein.

„Ich war so überglücklich, dass ich mich am liebsten zu erkennen gegeben hätte, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Es war grausam. Ich war noch so klein, als ich ihn das letzte Mal lebend gesehen hatte...

Er war immer mein großer Held. Früher habe ich immer gesagt, dass ich genauso werden will wie er. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist, aber es wäre wirklich schön gewesen, zu wissen, dass er auf das was ich erreicht hatte Stolz gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich klinge jetzt wie ein Idiot..." Nel quälte sich ein halbherziges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Aber nein," beschwichtigte Sophia sie, „diese Gefühle sind doch vollkommen normal. Jeder würde so reagieren."

„Vielleicht hast du recht..."

Danach verfielen sie in Schweigen und lauschten den Geräuschen der Nacht.

Später kamen auch Fayt und Albel dazu, die von ihrem Training so erschöpft waren, dass sie schnurstracks in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden.

Auch Nel und Sophia gingen wieder rein, denn inzwischen hatte ein kühler Wind begonnen zu wehen.

Nel war nervös.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihrem Vater einfach so unter die Augen treten konnte, aber nachdem sie in der letzten Nacht Sophia ihr Herz geöffnet hatte, fühlte sie sich um einiges stärker als zuvor.

„Da wir heute noch in Aquios ankommen wollen, können wir nicht lange bleiben. Erledigt also schnell was ihr erledigen wollt und kommt dann zum Ausgang der Stadt. Dorf treffen wir uns," orderte Fayt, die anderen bestätigten dies und in weniger als einer Minute hatten sich alle verteilt.

Nel ging in Richtung des Hauptquartiers.

Sie wollte ihren Vater noch ein letztes mal sehen. Sie wollte sich seine Gesichtszüge einprägen, damit er immer in ihrer Erinnerung war.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich einem der Fenster und spähte hinein.

Da war er.

Er sprach mit einem jungen Mann. Anhand der Runen erkannte sie, dass es sich um Adray handelte.

Schon komisch, ihr viel es schwer sich den exzentrischen Kämpfer als jungen Mann vorzustellen.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick hinein und kehrte dem Fenster dann den Rücken zu. Es gab jetzt wirklich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, schließlich stand die Existenz der ganzen Galaxis auf dem Spiel.


	11. Eine schier unmöglich Aufgabe

Eine schier unmöglich Aufgabe

Der restliche Weg bis nach Aquios war schnell geschafft und eh sie sich versahen, befanden sie sich in einem der örtlichen Cafes und erholten sich ein wenig von den Strapazen ihrer bisherigen Reise.

„Nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann haben wir es geschafft..." meinte Fayt zwischen seinem Stück Kuchen, dass er sich gegönnt hatte.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass es so einfach wird. Wahrscheinlich werden sie uns den Sacred Orb nicht kampflos überlassen..." murmelte Nel.

„Wir wollen ihn ja nicht stehlen..."

„Das ist kein Argument mit dem du sie überzeugen könntest..."

„Wir müssen es einfach probieren!" versuchte Sophia den beiden wieder Mut einzureden.

„Sophia har recht," meinte Fayt, „Einfach aufgeben ist einfach nicht drin, wenn es nicht anders geht, müssen wir halt kämpfen, aber vorher sollten wir es auf friedliche Weise versuchen. Vielleicht ist die derzeitige Königin ja vernünftig genug uns wenigstens anzuhören."

Trotzdem wollte Nel nicht so recht daran glauben, dass dies so einfach vonstatten gehen würde, aber sie wollte den beiden nicht den letzten Funken Hoffnung zerstören, den sie besaßen.

Auch Albel schien ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen, denn nur schwerfällig erhob er sich von seinem Platz und folgte ihnen in Richtung des Schlosses, das auch in dieser Zeit noch genauso aussah, wie sie es in ihrer Zeit kannten. Was kaum verwunderlich war, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Krieg es nie bis nach Aquios geschafft hatte und diese Stadt eigentlich nie in eine Lage geraten war, die es erforderte, dass Aufbaumaßnahmen getätigt werden mussten.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan," sagte sie dann, „Wir können dort nicht einfach hineinplatzen..."

„Was schlägst du vor?" fragte Sophia.

„Wir können uns schlecht als die ausgeben, die wir sind, besonders bei Albel und mir könnte dies zu einigen Unannehmlichkeiten. Am besten geben wir uns als Bewohner Greetons aus, so können wir den größten Problemen mit unserer Herkunft aus dem Weg gehen. Außerdem muss ich meine Tattovierungen verbergen, sonst können wir das gleich vergessen."

„Klingt nach einem Plan der funktionieren könnte," murmelte Fayt.

„Überlasst mir das Reden, ich hab schon eine Idee, wie wir sie überzeugen könnten, aber versprecht euch trotzdem nicht zu viel, die Chance, dass es klappt ist immer noch schwindend gering."

Sie betraten die große Eingangshalle, bogen am Eingang an die Kirche ab und bahnten sich einen Weg zum Thronsaal.

Zwei Wachen flankierten diesen, erhoben jedoch ihre Waffen, als die kleine Gruppe sich ihnen näherte.

„Wer seit ihr und was wollt ihr hier?" fragte einer der Wachen grob.

„Wir sind Reisende aus Greeton und wünschen eine Audienz mit der Königin, sagte Nel und hoffte, dass sie es ihnen glauben würde.

„Und was für einen Grund könnten Reisende von Greeton haben, um mit unserer Königin zu sprechen?" fragte der andere Wachmann skeptisch.

„Dies ist etwas, was nur uns und der Königin etwas angeht," antwortete Nel stur.

Das letzte was sie brauchten, war es, schon hier abgewimmelt zu werden, denn dies würde ihre kompletten Pläne über den Haufen werfen.

„Nun gut," gab der Wächter nach, „Ich werde sehen, was sich arrangieren lässt."

Er ließ die Gruppe vor der Tür mit seinem Partner stehen und betrat den Thronsaal.

Einige Minuten später trat er wieder heraus, er wirkte, als er einen Kampf gefochten.

„Die Königin ist mit einer Audienz einverstanden."

Mit diesen Worten gingen die Vier an den Wächtern vorbei und in den opulenten Thronsaal, der auch in der Vergangenheit genauso prunkvoll war wie in der Zukunft.

Ganz am Ende des Saales saß die Königin, die, wie sie feststellen mussten, ihrem Nachkommen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

„Willkommen Reisende, was führt euch an diesen Ort?" fragte sie, ihre warme Stimme ließ Nel entspannen, vielleicht würde ihr Plan doch funktionieren.

„Eure Majestät," antwortete sie, „Wir haben den weiten Weg auf uns genommen, da uns zu Ohren gekommen ist, das sich in eurem Besitz eine sehr wertvolle kristallene Kugel befinden soll."

„Sprecht ihr vom Sacred Orb. Den heiligsten unserer Schätze?"

„Genau den meinen wir. Auch wir besitzen bei uns solch ein Juwel, der unser Land vor Schaden bewahrt. Und nun wollten wir sie bitten, ob es möglich wäre, dass wir ihn, natürlich in Begleitung, einmal sehen könnten. Wir möchten feststellen, ob dieser Sacred Orb der Gleiche ist, wie der, den wir besitzen."

„Das ist doch unerhört!" meldete sich eine weitere Person, die sich im Saal befand.

Ein älterer Mann bei dem sie jedoch nicht lange raten mussten, wer er war. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass es sich hierbei um Lassals Vater handelte.

„Erst platzen sie hier einfach so rein und dann verlangen sie auch noch, dass wir sie zu unserem Heiligtum führen? Für wen haltet ihr euch?"

War ja klar, dass es nicht einfach wurde.

„Deshalb haben wir auch um eine Begleitung gebeten. Wir wissen nicht einmal wo sich dieses Heiligtum befindet und wir wollen es nur einmal sehen. Danach werden wir sofort wieder gehen," versuchte Fayt die beiden zu überzeugen, aber so richtig schien es nicht zu funktionieren.

„Trotzdem! Wohin kämen wir denn, wenn wir jeden dahergelaufenen an unser heiligstes lassen!"

„Wie sie meinen Berater gehört haben, kann ich sie nicht einfach gehen lassen. Bitte verstehen sie. Auch wenn sie genauso einen Schatz besitzen," versuchte die Königin es ihnen noch mal in einem ruhigen Ton zu erklären.

„Wir haben verstanden. Wir werden sie nicht weiter mit unserem Anliegen belästigen."

Mit diesen Worten schob Nel die Gruppe in Richtung des Ausgangs.

Draußen stöhnte Fayt laut auf.

„Das war ein Reinfall..."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht einfach wird, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass sie uns überhaupt bis zur Königin lassen..."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sophia.

„Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe, aber jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit..." murmelte Nel.

„Und was wäre das?" erkundigte sich Fayt.

„Wir schleichen uns rein."

„Ob das gut geht? Der Ort ist doch bestimmt schwer bewacht..." zweifelte Fayt.

„Dann müssen wir uns den Weg halt mit Gewalt frei machen...Auch wenn ich es persönlich nur im Ausnahmefall zu dieser Taktik greife..." Man konnte Nel ansehen, dass sie mit ihrer Entscheidung nicht zufrieden war.

„Hm, das klingt endlich mal nach einem Plan der mir gefällt," meinte Albel, er war scheinbar der einzigste, der damit kein Problem zu haben schien.

„Wundert mich nicht, dass das dir gefällt..." murmelte Fayt, doch Albel ignorierte ihn.

„Vorher sollten wir aber unseren Wasservorrat auffrischen, schließlich wollen wir doch nicht wie letztes mal von einer Oase zur nächsten rennen," schlug Nel vor und die anderen konnten ihr nur zustimmen. Nur zu gut erinnerten sie sich an das letzte mal, als sie die Wüste durchquert hatten und so viel Zeit wie beim letzten mal hatten sie diesmal nicht.

„Was wohl die anderen im Moment machen..." sorgte sich Sophia und auch in den Gesichtern der anderen konnte die Sorge abgelesen werden.

„Wahrscheinlich werden sie alles dran setzen uns wieder in die richtige Zeit zu befördern, wir müssen nur an sie glauben," sagte Fayt.

„Na hoffentlich, wenn die die ganze Zeit nur herumgesessen haben, kriegen die mein Schwert zu spüren," knurrte Albel.

„Das überlassen wir dann ganz dir," lacht Fayt.

„Hatschi!"

„Gesundheit, Cliff. Scheint als würde jemand schlecht über dich reden..."

„Und ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen wer das ist..." murrte Cliff, „Hey Blair! Wie lange braucht ihr noch für euer Programm?"

Blair erschien auf einem Computerbildschirm.

„Wir brauchen noch etwas Zeit, schließlich darf Luther nichts davon erfahren und das ist nicht gerade einfach..."

„Schon gut, ich hab ja nichts gesagt...Seht nur zu, dass ihr es fertig kriegt, schließlich wollen wir Fayt und die anderen gern in einem Stück wieder haben."

„Keine Sorge Cliff, in ein paar Stunden sollten wir damit fertig sein, geduldigt euch einfach noch so lange."

Damit wurde die Verbindung getrennt und der Gruppe blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Unbemerkt von Cliff, Mirage und den anderen hatte eine weitere Person das Geschehen beobachtet.

„ So so...mein Schwesterherz arbeitet hinter meinem Rücken für den Feind...Nun gut, dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass auch ich mich in dieses Spiel einmische..."


	12. Operation: Sacred Orb

Operation: Sacred Orb

Außer Albel schien niemand sich wirklich auf ihr Vorhaben zu freuen. Eigentlich wollten sie diese ganze Sache friedlich abschließen, aber nachdem ihnen auch diese Möglichkeit verwehrt wurde, gab es leider nichts anderes, was sie noch hätten tun können.

„Denkt dran," ermahnte sie Nel, „Jeder, der sich uns in den Weg stellt wird nur kampfunfähig gemacht und nicht getötet! Wir wollen schließlich die Geschichte nicht noch mehr verändern, als es wir schon getan haben..."

„Ja ja, schon klar..."

Es war Albel anzusehen, dass er mit der Entscheidung überhaupt nicht einverstanden war.

„Also los!"

Sie verließen die schützende Höhle und begaben sich auf den Weg, durch die Mosel Wüste.

Und trotz des Fehlens der schützenden Umhänge gelang es ihnen den Weg zum Schrein von Kaddan in kürzester Zeit zu schaffen.

Hinter einem Mauerrest suchten sie Schutz vor den wachsamen Augen der Wachen, die sich vor dem Eingang positioniert hatten.

„Wir sollten sie schnellstmöglich ausschalten, bevor sie Wachen drinnen alarmieren können!" schlug Fayt vor.

„Ja, dass erspart uns ein paar Probleme..."

Nel ließ sofort Taten folgen und schickte den Wachen ein wenig von ihrer Symbology entgegen. Diese konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren und wurden mit einem Schlag ausgeschaltet.

„Das hätten wir erledigt," sagte sie dann, „Los! Wir sollten hier nicht zu lange verweilen!"

So schnell es nur ging liefen sie zum Eingag und verschwanden in den Tiefen des Schreins.

Da sie von ihrem ersten Besuch noch wussten, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten, stellte Kaddan und seine vielen Fallen für sie kein Problem dar und in kürzester Zeit hatten sie einen Großteil ihres Weges gschafft.

Ab und an stellten ihnen sich ein paar Wachen entgegen, doch diese stellten kein größeres Hindernis dar.

„Das ist viel zu einfach! Eigentlich hätten wir doch gleich so vorgehen können!" beschwerte sich Albel, der das Gespräch mit der Königin inzwischen als Zeitverschwendung ansah.

„Mag schon sein, aber man sollte normalerweise immer zuerst versuchen die Dinge friedlich zu lösen," erklärte ihm Sophia.

„Tch, als ob der friedliche Weg jemals erfolgreich war..."

„Du solltest nicht alles so pessimistisch sehen Albel, manchmal reicht es wirklich, wenn man einmal mit jemanden redet," schaltete sich jetzt auch Fayt ein.

„Shhh...!" unterbrach sie Nel.

„Was ist?" wollten sie wissen.

„Wir sind nicht allein hier. Schnell! Versteckt euch!"

Sie fanden hinter ein paar Trümmern Unterschlupf und warteten ab.

Keine zwei Minuten später tauchte eine Gruppe von Personen in diesem Raum auf. An der Spitze die Königin Höchstselbst, zusammen mit ihrem Berater.

„Unsere Befürchtung hat sich also bewahrheitet..." flüsterte sie.

„Eure Majestät, ist es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn sie sich hier aufhalten? Schließlich treiben sich diese Typen hier bestimmt noch irgendwo rum!"

„Dafür haben wir die Soldaten mitgenommen. Sie sind nur zu viert und wir haben hier eine ganze Armee, was sollten sie also ausrichten können?"

„Ich hoffe sie behalten recht, eure Majestät..."

Nel ballte die Fäuste: „Verdammt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die so hartnäckig sind...So kommen wir nie zum Sacred Orb ohne entdeckt zu werden..."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Fayt, „Wir können uns hier drin nicht auf einen Kampf einlassen, dann hätten wir keine Chance..."

„Scheint als bliebe uns im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, vielleicht ergibt sich noch mal eine Möglichkeit..."

„Als ob die so schnell verschwinden würden..." murmelte Albel, „Die wissen, dass wir noch hier sind..."

„Dann müssen wir uns halt aufpassen, dass sie uns nicht entdecken, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich schwieriger wird, als wir bisher angenommen hatten..." meinte Fayt.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir einfach mit Gewalt unseren Weg hierdurch bahnen..." murrte Albel.

„Und ich sage noch mal, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn wir uns noch mehr in die Vergangenheit einmischen, als wir es schon getan haben," kam prompt die Antwort von Nel.

„Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich zu streiten. Vergesst bitte nicht den Ernst der Lage!" ermahnte sie Sophia.

„Sophia hat recht," stimmte ihr Nel zu, „Es muss noch etwas geben, dass wir tun können."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, so lange zu warten, bis sie wieder abgezogen sind. Früher oder später werden sie uns sowieso finden," meinte Albel nur und schien bereit, jeden Moment seine Deckung aufzugeben, um die Soldaten anzugreifen.

„Bist du total verrückt geworden?" zischte Nel, „Es muss noch etwas anderes geben, was wir tun können, um an sie vorbeizukommen!"

„Dann schlag doch was vor, wenn du dich für so schlau hältst!" konterte Albel.

„Das versuche ich ja die ganze Zeit, aber ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du die ganze Zeit rumnörgelst!"

Albel machte nur ein unverständliches Geräusch und schwieg.

„Wahrscheinlich werden sie sich aufteilen und dann jeden Raum einzeln durchsuchen..."

Nels Blick hellte sich nach einem Moment auf: „Wisst ihr was? Ich habe eine Idee, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob wir damit durchkommen..."

„Nur raus damit, viel schlimmer kann´s ja nicht mehr werden..." meinte Fayt.

„Sie ist ziemlich verrückt, aber wir sollten so lange in der Lag sein die Soldaten irre zu führen, bis wir den Sacred Orb erreicht haben, jedenfalls hoffe ich das..."

„Nun sag schon!" drängte Fayt.

Nel beugte sich vor und schilderte ihnen ihren Plan.

Die Soldaten waren rastlos, es war fast so, als die, die sie verfolgen sollten, vom Erdboden verschluckt waren, nirgends auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von ihnen...

Sie waren in Sechsergruppen eingeteilt wurden und durch kämmten nun jeden einzelnen Raum, doch einen richtigen Erfolg konnten sie noch nicht verbuchen.

Es drängte sich ihnen der Gedanke auf, dass sie sich vielleicht geirrt hatten und die drei Verdächtigen waren wirklich nicht hier.

Sie näherten sich dem letzten Raum, auch wenn niemand mehr so wirklich daran glaubte, dass sie noch fündig werden würden.

Der Raum war zugestellt mit Gerümpel und erschwerte das Weiterkommen, doch auch hier schien niemand zu sein. Sie drehten um und machten sich auf den Rückweg, doch als sie die Tür erreichten, verlosch plötzlich das Licht. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ließ sie in vollkommener Dunkelheit zurück.

„Verdammt! Macht das Licht wieder an!" brüllte einer, doch ein dumpfer Schlag ließ ihn verstummen. Die Männer gerieten in Panik und versuchten aus dem Raum wieder heraus zu kommen, doch jeder, der nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, wurde niedergeschlagen.

Nel, Fayt und Albel machten kurzen Prozess mit den Wachen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle ausgeschaltet hatten.

„Und nun zu Punkt zwei," meinte Nel, als sie sich dem naheliegensten Soldaten zuwandte.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg..." flüsterte Sophia, als sie einen Helm in die Hand nahm.

„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, der Sacred Orb ist viel zu stark bewacht, als dass wir da einfach so reinmarschieren könnten,"

Wortlos griffen sie sich die Aufrüstung der Männer und legten sie sich an.

Die Männer selbst wurden gefesselt und um hinteren Teil des Raumes zurückgelassen.

„Ugh...Hat sich der Typ in seinem ganzen Leben jemals gewaschen?" beschwerte sich Albel, der das Visier seines Helms hochgeklappt hatte.

„Reiß dich zusammen, es ist doch nur für eine Weile!" schnauzte Nel ihn an. Sicherlich war die Idee, sich als Soldaten zu verkleiden und sich unter ihre Feinde zu mischen nicht schlecht, aber momentan schienen die Negativaspekte zu überwiegen.

Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sich ihre Hoffnungen erfüllten und nicht wieder irgendetwas dazwischen kam.


	13. Endlich geschafft!

Endlich geschafft?

Überraschender Weise gelang es ihnen ohne weitere Probleme, sich unter die verbliebenen Soldaten zu mischen und so kamen sie ihrem Ziel, dem Sacred Orb zu erreichen unglaublich nahe.

Die Gruppe war nicht sonderlich gut organisiert und so wunderte es auch niemanden, dass sie erst so spät dazustießen.

Ganz vorne mit dabei war die Königin selbst. Das sie Mut hatte musste man ihr eingestehen, es machte allerdings auch jeden weiteren Schritt, den sie geplant hatten um einiges schwieriger.

Momentan blieb ihnen somit nichts anderes übrig, als brav mit den anderen Soldaten in Reih und Glied zu bleiben und auf einen günstigen Moment zu warten, wo sie zuschlagen konnten.

Auch wenn es nicht so aussah, als ob das so schnell passieren würde.

„Na ja, wenigstens gehen wir schon mal in die richtige Richtung..." flüsterte Nel etwas genervt.

„Sei doch froh, was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn sie jetzt wieder umgekehrt wären? Dann wäre diese Aktion wieder so ein Reinfall geworden…" stichelte Albel, der neben ihr her schritt.

„Wenigstens habe ich Ideen, anders als ein bestimmter Jemand, der sich hier überhaupt nicht einbringt!" zischte sie zurück.

„Tch, Maggot…" war seine Antwort, bevor er wieder in Schweigen fiel. Nel war das nur recht.

Immer tiefer verlief der Weg, der ihnen allen noch in guter Erinnerung war, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass sie sich diesmal nicht mit all den Fallen herumschlagen mussten, wie beim ersten mal und darüber waren sie alle ziemlich erleichtert.

Es ging durch die Gänge die später durch die Vendeeni gestürmt wurden und schließlich erreichten sie den Raum, in dem der Sacred Orb aufbewahrt wurde.

Sie waren ihrem Ziel so nah und doch hatten sie im Moment keine Chance zu handeln.

„Es scheint nicht, dass die Eindringlinge es bis hierher geschafft haben eure Majestät."

„So sieht es aus..." sie klang nicht wirklich überzeugt und vermutete wohl, dass sie jeden Moment um die Ecke gerannt kamen, aber als dies nicht passierte, entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

„Sie scheinen recht zu haben, Kommandant. Also gut, treten wir den Rückzug an. Wir können wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie ihren Plan aufgegeben haben.

Jetzt oder nie!

Die Gruppe trat ihren Rückweg an und Nel nutzte diesen einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit, um Fayt und den anderen ein unauffälliges Zeichen zu geben.

Diese nahmen es sogleich zur Kenntnis und verschwanden schnell in einer dunklen Ecke, in der sie ausharrten, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass niemand ihr Verschwinden bemerkt hatte.

Vorsichtig spähte Nel noch einmal kurz um die Ecke, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass nicht doch noch jemand irgendwo lauerte, und gab schließlich grünes Licht für die anderen.

„Scheint als wären sie weg. Besser wir handeln schnell, bevor sie es sich vielleicht noch anders überlegen."

Nel trieb sie zur Eile an, denn noch hatten sie ihr Ziel noch nicht erreicht.

Die anderen stimmten ihr nur zu gern zu. Keiner von ihnen wollte hier länger als unbedingt nötig bleiben, schließlich galt es noch immer das Universum vor seiner Zerstörung zu retten.

Und hoffentlich ging es den anderen gut, die wahrscheinlich noch immer in ihrer normalen Zeit ausharrten.

Cliff fluchte, er hasste es zu warten, besonders wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand und sie eigentlich keine Zeit hatten hier rumzusitzen. Natürlich mussten sie vorsichtig sein, aber trotzdem wünschte er sich, dass Blair und die anderen sich etwas beeilen würden.

Den anderen erging es nicht anders, man konnte es ihnen ansehen, dass sie mindestens genauso angespannt waren, wie er.

Anders als beim letzten Mal, war die Tür zur Kammer dieses Mal jedoch fest verschlossen und es brauchte einige Mühe, sie aufzubekommen, ohne zu großes Aufsehen zu erregen.

Etwas erleichtert, als sich der Raum vor ihnen auftat, traten sie herein und verharrten kaum, dass sie zwei Meter gegangen waren.

Dort mitten im Raum stand eine Person, die so überhaupt nicht in diese Umgebung hereinpasste.

Ein junger Mann, mit einem ähnlichen Aussehen wie Fayt, nur das seine Haare blond waren.

Sie hatten ihn vorher noch nie gesehen und doch wussten sie in diesem Moment, wer ihnen da gegenüberstand:

Luther Landsfeld, Schöpfer der Eternal Sphere.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seit, dass erspart mir die Mühe nach euch zu suchen."

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Luther!" knurrte Fayt und zog sein Schwert, er war bereit zu kämpfen, auch wenn er sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob sie eine Chance gegen diesen Typen hatten.

Es kam einfach auf einen Versuch an.

Luther schien dies jedoch überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Begrüßt man so jemanden, den man gerade erst kennen gelernt hat? Da fühle ich mich jetzt aber gekränkt."

„Klappe!" mischte sich nun auch Albel ein, der auch nicht so aussah, als ob er hier irgendwas ausdiskutieren wollte.

Es würde unweigerlich zum Kampf kommen, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Auch Luther war sich dessen bewusst, denn wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine Lanze in seiner Hand auf und schien bereit, bei der ersten falschen Bewegung in den Angriff überzugehen.

„Es scheint, als ob ich in meiner Vermutung recht hatte, es war wirklich ein Fehler, euch euch selbst zu überlassen und euch einen freien Willen zu geben.

Aber das hat jetzt ein Ende, die Executioner werden schon bald ihre Arbeit vollendet haben und dann bedarf es nur noch eines Knopfdrucks und die Eternal Sphere ist Geschichte."

„Das werden wir nicht zulassen!" schaltete sich nun auch Nel ein.

„Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Ihr seit bloß Daten, die von mir geschaffen wurden. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr euren Schöpfer vernichten könnt?"

„Wir glauben es nicht nur, wir werden es dir auch beweisen!"

„Das ich nicht lache."

Aber Fayt und die anderen meinten es todernst, wenn der Showdown hier und jetzt stattfinden sollte, so sei es, schließlich hatten sie sich lange auf diesen Moment vorbereitet und nun würde sich herausstellen, ob sie es wert waren, auch weiterhin zu bestehen.


	14. Epilog: Zurück in ihre Zeit

Epilog: Zurück in ihre Zeit

Luther wartete geduldig.

Er machte nicht den Anschein, dass ihn die Überzahl seiner Gegner wirklich beunruhigte. Es schien ihn sogar zu freuen, dass eine solche Herausforderung angeboten bekam.

Auf der anderen Seite platzte Fayt aber regelrecht vor Nervosität. Keiner von ihnen konnte die Stärke ihres Gegenübers einschätzen, und das machte diese Situation umso vertrackter.

„Was ist jetzt? Ich dachte ihr wolltet mich aufhalten?" höhnte Luther und fachte ihren Hass noch weiter an.

Fayt war überraschenderweise der erste, der sich in Bewegung setze, um sich seinem Gegner entgegenzustellen. Die anderen drei zögerten noch einen Moment, bevor auch sie angriffen.

„Wird ja auch Zeit..."

Auch Luther setzte sich in Bewegung, jedoch schneller, als es die vier erwartet hatten. Mit einer leichten Drehung wirbelte er Fayt seine Lanze entgegen, der seine Mühe hatte, den Angriff abzuwehren.

Er ließ sich ein Stück zurückfallen, um aus der Reichweite von Luthers Lanze zu kommen und schickte anschließend einen kleinen Zauber hinterher, der jedoch mit Leichtigkeit abgeblockt wurde.

Albel und Nel setzten noch eine Counterattacke drauf, wurden aber noch während ihrer Ausführung von einer Druckwelle erfasst und gegen die steinerne Wand geschleudert.

Währenddessen hatte Sophie alle Hände voll zu tun, ihre Team-Kollegen mit Heilzaubern zu unterstützen.

Das sah überhaupt nicht gut aus...

Das es ein harter Kampf werden würde, war abzusehen, aber das es so schwer werden würde, damit hätte sicherlich niemand gerechnet.

Unter diesen Umständen war es vollkommen unmöglich, dass sie das hier gewinnen konnten, Luther brauchte wahrscheinlich nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen und sie wären allesamt Geschichte. Und was würde dann aus den anderen werden? Ganz zu schweigen vom Rest des Universums.

Es musste noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, es konnte doch nicht einfach so Schluss sein. Fayt zerbrach sich den Kopf, aber so richtig wollte ihm nichts dazu einfallen. Währenddessen wehrte Luther weiterhin jeden ihrer Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit aus und schien überhaupt nicht müde zu werden.

„Wenn das alles ist was ihr drauf habt, ist das wirklich erbärmlich," lachte Luther und setzte noch ein paar Angriffe hinterher, bis sie in eine Ecke gedrängt waren.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

„Ich habe wirklich mehr von euch erwartet. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie enttäuscht ich von euch bin. Und hier dachte ich, ihr wärt ernst zu nehmende Gegner..."

Fayt knirschte mit den Zähnen, wenn er doch nur auf das Destruction Gen zugreifen könnte, aber es war ihm einfach unmöglich gewesen, es in solch einer kurzen Zeit zu beherrschen.

„Es wird Zeit eure erbärmliche Existenz zu beenden."

Luther setzte zum finalen Schlag an und alles was sie tun konnten, war es, das Geschehen machtlos mitanzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr meinetwegen hier reingezogen wurdet," flüsterte Fayt und wappnete sich für das Unvermeidliche.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld," versuchte Sophia ihn aufzumuntern, als ein gleißendes Licht sie plötzlich einhüllte.

Erst dachte er, dass es von Luthers Angriff herrührte, aber als er plötzlich Blairs Stimme hörte, wiederrief er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder.

„Schnell! Ihr habt nicht viel Zeit, ich kann ihn nur für einen kurzen Moment außer Gefecht setzen!"

Das musste man ihnen nicht zweimal sagen.

Sofort aktivierte Sophia ihre Kräfte und keine zwei Sekunden später wurden sie heraus teleportiert.

Fayt hatte noch gar nicht richtig begriffen, was eigentlich passiert war, als er auch schon von den anderen umringt war.

Cliff klopfte ihm freudig auf die Schulter: „Man, ihr wisst gar nicht, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben!"

„Wir dachten schon, dass Luther euch erwischt hat," sagte Maria erleichtert.

„Das hat er auch fast," sprach Fayt, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir von vorne beginnen."

Und so begannen sie ihnen in aller Ausführlichkeit von ihren Abenteuern in der Vergangenheit zu berichten und wie knapp sie nur dem Tod entkommen waren.

„Wir müssen uns unbedingt bei Blair bedanken, wenn wir sie das nächste mal sehen."

„Da hast du recht, Sophia, sie hat uns inzwischen so oft geholfen..." meinte Nel.

„Momentan helfen wir ihr wahrscheinlich am meisten, wenn wir Luther stoppen, aber das wird nicht passieren, wenn wir hier noch länger verweilen," erinnere sie Maria.

„Du hast recht!" stimmte ihr Fayt zu.

„Auf zu unserer letzten Schlacht! Ganze Galaxien verlassen sich auf uns!"


End file.
